New New Directions - The Wildebrams Saga - pt 3
by WildeAbrams
Summary: This is AU and takes place during the 2014-15 school year (season 6). Thanks to the efforts of Kitty, Mr. Schue, and the other season 4 newbies, Glee Club is back at McKinley and they have a year to demonstrate the validity of the program or its gone for good. Both sets of newbies (S4&6) band together, with other familiar faces to compete for the National Show Choir Title. TGP1&2
1. Ch 01 - So Here's What You Missed

The Wildebrams Saga 3: New New Directions

Chapter 1: So Here's What You Missed on Glee…

By Wilde Abrams

Author's Notes: The following is the third installment of The Wildebrams Saga, the continuing story of the life and relationship of Kitty Wilde and Artie Abrams.

While Kitty and Artie are both central to the story, this installment is more of an ensemble piece than the others. The story takes place almost exclusively in Lima, while Artie is still living in New York, and while Artie and various Alumni will show up from time to time, the focus will always be on Kitty and the other New Directions.

For those of you who need a timetable, The Wildebrams Saga is:

The Wildebrams Saga 1: The Ballad of Kitty and Artie

This is a retelling of the 2012-2013 school year (seasons 4 and 5a), and will tell the story of how Kitty and Artie met and fell in love. There will be a chapter for each episode, along with several "bonus episodes".

The Wildebrams Saga 2: New Beginnings

This story is AU and takes place during the 2013-2014 school year (overlaps season 5b) and tells what happens during Kitty's sophomore year when she is separated from Artie and there is no Glee Club at McKinley, and Artie's freshman year in college. With Glee Club gone our heroes are forced to find their bearings again so they can navigate the complicated waters of high school and figure out how to get their glee club back. Meanwhile Artie navigates college life and figures out what he is going to do without his love Kitty around. [ This is a rewrite of my current story A New Beginning. Because it is being changed so much, it's going to be a totally new publication instead of an in place replacement of the older story. ]

The Wildebrams Saga 3: New New Directions

This is also AU and is more of an ensemble story. It takes place during the 2014-2015 school year (overlaps season 6). Thanks to the efforts of Kitty, Mr. Schue, and the other season 4 newbies, Glee Club is back at McKinley and they have one year to demonstrate the validity of the program or its gone for good. Both sets of newbies (Season 4 and 6) band together, with a few other familiar faces to compete for the National Show Choir title. Along the way they will continue the tradition of weekly glee club lessons and have plenty of drama along the way. I'm hoping to recreate the drama and sense of urgency of season 1. Unlike the show itself, during season 4, I want to really focus on the current gee club members themselves. We will assume that the alumni are off in the world pursuing their dreams and will only be occasionally mentioned, and only seen if the story really calls for it. [ I had originally intended this to be the later chapters of A New Beginning, but the more I thought about it the more apparent it was that it deserved to be a separate story. ]

The Wildebrams Saga 4: Wedding Song

This story is also AU and takes place 2 years after New New Directions. Artie is about to graduate from college and Kitty is finishing up her sophomore year (Spring/Summer of 2017). Four years after they began dating, Kitty and Artie prepare to take the next step in their relationship and Artie is offered a tempting opportunity. As the title implies, this story will include the wedding of Kitty Wilde to Artie Abrams.

The Wildebrams Saga 5: Homecoming

Ten years after the original glee kids graduated (2022), Mr Schue holds an All Glee Club reunion. Kitty, Artie, and the rest of the alumni return to McKinley and catch up on where they are in life.

At the current time, this is where I intend the saga to end, burn who knows what might happen in the future.

# # # # #

"So Here's What You Missed on Glee...

Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, and Mike all graduated from High School and went out into the world to pursue their dreams. Artie, Tina, Blaine, and Sam, along with Brittany, who flunked her senior year - Who didn't see that coming? - became the senior members of the Glee club. Unique quit Vocal Adrenaline and Transferred to McKinley - Yay! - Artie pissed off Tina and named Blaine the New Rachel, but he was quickly replaced by this new girl Marley - where did she come from? - Mr Schue decided to make Puck's black younger brother Jake his new special project even though he kicked over a music stand during his audition (Kurt: How Rude!). Finn washed out of the Army and came back to McKinley to see Mr. Schue when he found out Rachel liked this Brody guy - OUCH! - Artie got Finn to help him direct the McKinley production of Grease to help him out of his funk. Mr. Schue suddenly decided on a whim to go to Washington for a few months to advocate for Arts Education in Public Schools, and left Finn in charge of the glee club - and somehow everyone seemed okay with it except Sue! Finn and Artie poached this new kid Ryder - who had a raging crush on Marley, who was actually in love with bad boy Jake - who saw that coming?! - and the bitchy New Cheerleader Kitty from the Grease Cast to fill up the Glee Club roster. Poor Tina got the shaft again when Finn called in Santana to replace Unique as Rizzo when her overprotective parents pulled her from the show. (Tina: Unbelievable!) Speaking of Tina, she broke up with Mike after graduation because long distance relationships were too hard, and then got mad when he came back to do choreography for Greece, but didn't clear it with her first. After some awkward moments, Tina and Mike did decide to try their relationship again, but it was like literally never mentioned after that. But she got over it and developed a raging crush on Blaine, who cheated on and broke up with Kurt, and developed a crush of his own on Sam, who was dating Brittany. - Lost yet? - Artie crushed on bitchy Kitty, who acted like she didn't care about him for like half the year until she conspired with his mom to get him to go to film school. To thank her, Artie asked her to a carnival, and proceed to melt her heart to the tune of a Beatles themed glee club lesson, and the two of them have been all lovey dovy ever since! Ryder didn't 'get' Unique and said that she wasn't a girl, so she catfished him online using the image of this innocent girl Katie, and then developed a crush on him. Ryder caused a scene and threatened to quit Glee Club when he found out what Unique had done, but abruptly forgot about that idea. Becky brought a gun to school because she was afraid to move on with her life, and it went off, but Sue took the blame for her - that was nice! - and got fired [ Sue: I don't work here anymore ] - but after Becky confessed to bringing the gun to school and cleared her name, Sue decided to return to McKinley in a big way. [ STUDENT: Welcome back Coach Sylvester. SUE: That's Principal Sylvester! ] Sue framed Figgins with planted fetish porn and Nazi memorabilia in his desk drawer and took his job, demoting him to lowly Janitor. Then she picked up her old vendetta [ Sue: Destroy the glee club! ] She told Will that Glee Club had to win Nationals or the club was over. So like boo! Tina got carried at the Prom and Sue made the girl responsible the new Captain of the Cheerios instead of punishing her, and asked her to continue to mess with the glee club. Rachel got the lead in Funny Girl. Finn died, Unique got bullied, Jake cheated on Marley with this new head cheerleader Bree because she wouldn't sleep with him, and Ryder finally got his chance to be with her, but blew it because he got pushy. Marley lost her confidence. The New Directions lost Nationals. Sue canceled the Club, and Schue barely put up a fight. The Alumni returned to say goodbye to the choir room, which Sue was making into a computer lab, and Quinn decided to give Puck one last chance. Kitty cried at Artie's graduation, and she and the other four newbies just looked all depressed and lost when they finished cleaning out the choir room. Kitty and Artie decided that they should be allowed to see other people over the summer because they were going to be 587 miles apart for two years, even though their relationship was one of the healthiest ones Glee Club had ever had, so that makes sense!

Sue remade the school in her own image, focusing on academics, athletics, and nutrition; and all of the former New Directions started the new school year kind of lost, and had to scramble to figure out what to do with themselves. Marley isolated herself in her own private little bubble because she was hurting so bad from Jake betraying her and sleeping with Bree. Ryder got made quarterback and had all the girls pining for him, including cheerleader Missy Gunderson, and that Katie girl, but he still only had eyes for Marley. Jake decided to try monogamy with someone who actually put out and was still dating Bree, who got the other cheerios to bully Unique until she was so miserable that she wanted to transfer. But Kitty secretly defended her by putting Nair in someone's shampoo bottle. JBI's little sister Liesel picked up where he left off torturing the now former Glee Club members and Kitty got viciously slushied by her former friend Phil [ Phil: Welcome back looser! Kitty: UGH! ] - Yikes! - Marley helped her dry off and Kitty yanked Marley out of her bubble and made her see what isolating herself was doing to the rest of them. Marley made up with Kitty, and the two of them conspired to do whatever it took to get Glee Club back. Betty Pillsbury, Artie's hookup from Mr. Schue's Valentine's Day almost wedding transferred from Carmel High to McKinley because her mom got a promotion at work, irritating Kitty and making her jealous. Sue made Kitty her student secretary to replace Becky who was like a daughter to her, but had graduated, and she promptly put Bree in her place. Will restarted the drama club and all of the former Glee Club members joined along with Betty, Marissa, these two new twin cheerios, and that wired cheerio with the neckbrace. Sue didn't like it, but since the club was entirely funded from outside sources, she couldn't do much about it. Finn's mom Carole was so broken up about Glee Club being cancelled that she ran for school board and got elected on a Pro Arts Education platform. Kitty tagged along with Artie's parents and decided to surprise him by taking a surprise trip to see him over thanksgiving, but got the wrong idea when she saw him sitting next to this girl Julie, and of course she thought that they were together - OUCH! - She returned to Lima in a funk to find out that Marley and Ryder were finally together - YAY! - Marley didn't believe that Artie would do that to Kitty and texted him about it. Artie grabbed a red eye back to Lima and explained the misunderstanding to Kitty. Turned out that Julie was just a friend and classmate working with him on his film who had no place else to go for Thanksgiving. Artie and Kitty sat down and have a heart-to-heart and decided that the whole being able to see other people thing wasn't working for them, and when Christmas came around there were lovey-dovey again and were back as exclusive couple by New Year's Day - so like YAY! Halfway through the year, grades were down at McKinley and Sue's job was on the line. Superintendent Harris and Councilwoman Hudson-Hummel noticed that the people who were still getting good grades were all involved in the drama club. Sue suspected cheating, but Kitty, Will, and Finn's mom Carole managed to convince Harris that music is the reason. After all studies have shown that listening to music generates development in the brain. Meanwell Coach Roz was so bad with the Cheerios that they didn't even make it to nationals that year for the first time in like forever. Sue was forced to step down from being principal and went back to her old job as a cheerleading coach. They cleared Figgins' name and he was reinstated as principal with the understanding that he had to boost the grades at the school within one year. Glee Club got reinstated, but needed to place or win at regionals if they wanted the club to be back permanently. This was like like old hat for Will and the others so of course they agreed!

And that's what you missed on Glee. GLEE!"


	2. Ch 02 - New Year New New Directions

The Wildebrams Saga 3: New New Directions

Chapter 2: New Year, New Directions

By Wilde Abrams

== WMHS Hallway, September 2014 - The First Day of School

Liesel Ben Israel walked down the hall, camera operator behind her and microphone in hand, in search of a story. Liesel had been able to make significant improvements to her blog with the ad revenue that her coverage of the loser drama club the previous year and had brought in. She'd bought new cameras and microphones, improved her web hosting account bandwidth, and redesigned her website.

Unlike her brother who viewed this mostly as a hobby and something to put on his journalism school resume, Liesel wanted to grow this into a media empire similar to her idols Geraldo Rivera and Jerry Springer. But in order to do that she needed to dig up the dirt and get the affected parties to appear on her show on the LBI YouTube Channel.

Liesel approached Marley and Ryder, who were walking down the hall, hand in hand with smiles on their faces, obviously very much in love.

"'A student' Marley Rose, how does it feel to be dating a dyslexic?" Liesel asked, pressing her mic in the tall girl's face. "Don't you think it would be better to date someone on your own intelligence level?"

"What are you talking about?" Marley asked

"She didn't know?" Liesel asked Ryder. "Scandal already in such a new relationship?"

"Of course I know he's dyslexic," Marley responded. "He has a learning disorder. That's nothing to do with his intelligence!"

"How did you even find out about that," Ryder demanded. "Student records are supposed to be confidential."

"He's a 'C student'," Liesel told Marley, ignoring Ryder's question. "You're an 'A student'. Better be careful not to spend too much time studying together. You don't want to catch dumb."

"What…?" Marley was completely exasperated.

"How did you find out about it?" Ryder asked again.

"You know that I can't betray the confidence of my source. I just wanted to give you the chance to respond to it before it appears on the front page of my blog."

"It's not even a new relationship," Marly shouted as the annoying girl continued down the hall. "We've been together for months!"

Liesel ignored her and continued walking down the hall and approached twin cheerleaders Mason and Madison McCarthy, who are standing by their locker.

"Madison McCarthy," Liesel said, shoving the microphone between the two of them. "What do you have to say to to reporters in my blog, that you're a little 'too close' to your brother?"

"What do you mean?" Madison asked.

"My sources toll me that the two of you do 'everything' together," Liesel told her.

"Of course we do," Madison responded, clearly not understanding what the other girl was insinuating. "We're twins…. We're extremely close!"

"You heard it here first, everybody," Liesel said to her camera. "The 'Incest Twins' rumors are confirmed!"

"Hey, wait!" Mason chimed in. "That's not what she meant."

But Liesel was already moving on to her next prey, Bree Campbell and Jake Puckerman who were once again making out in front of her locker.

"Bree Campbell," Liesel asked, shoving her microphone in their feces. "What do you say to the students in the forums on my blog who say that the Cheerios best days are behind them, after their stunning failure to even qualify for Nationals last year?"

"That's ridiculous," Bree responded, "our dismal performance last year was the result of the incompetence of our coach! Now that Coach Sylvester is back running the program, we are not only going to qualify for Nationals this year, we're going to win!"

To Jake, who was wearing a male cheerleader uniform, having joined the squad the previous year, Liesel asked, "What do you say to reports that since joining a girls sport, you've lost your juice, and that your girlfriend is clearly wearing the pants in the relationship now?"

"That's ridiculous,"Jake responded, "plenty of men have been cheerleaders. I'm just as masculine as I always have been!" To demonstrate, Jake pulled Bree into his arms and the two of them began making out again.

But once again, Liesel was off down the hall ignoring their PDA.

Kitty and Unique were talking to each other when Bree approached. Kitty rolled her eyes when she saw the irritating Sophomore girl stop in front of them.

"Kitty Wilde," Liesel addressed her, "Word in the halls is that Mr. Schuster got permission to restart the defunct New Directions, and that you're going to be team captain this year!"

"Yeah," Kitty responded, irritated at being interrupted, "What of it Troll?"

"How do you expect to balance both Glee Club and Cheerleading?" Liesel wanted to know.

"I know you weren't here back then," Kitty respond, rolling her eyes, "but I did it just fine Sophomore Year."

"That's not what I heard! I did some digging," Liesel responded, "You were Captain of the Cheerios until you joined Glee Club, but you couldn't handle the divided loyalties, so Coach Sylvester demoted you at her first opportunity-"

"-That's not what happened," Kitty responded

"- What makes you think that Mr. Schuster won't do the same thing?" Liesel continued her questioning. "And while we're at it, how do you expect to even compete with only five members? The Show Choir Rule Book says you need at least 12!"

"First of all," Kitty responded in full bitch mode, "You don't know what you're talking about. That year Coach Sylvester changed Cheerios Captains as often as she changed the color of her track suits. I was one of several, and that had nothing to do with me being in Glee Club. Second, Mr. Schue would never act that way. Third, we still have half of the Glee Club that came in second in the whole freaking nation. We'll havre auditions the end do of the week, and with my sheer awesomeness as Captain, it won't be a problem to bring the new newbies up to speed."

"You tell her girl!" Unique chimed in, waving her hand in a sassy manner.

And with that the two girls turned around and marched down the hall, leaving Liesel and her camera crew behind.

== WMHS Principal's Office, Monday Morning

Will Schuester walked into the outer office on his way to see Principal Figgins, who had texted him and asked him to meet him in his office, when he saw coach Sue Sylvester already sitting there waiting.

"What are you doing here, Sue?" He asked.

"Well, William," Sue answered sarcastically, "our former school janitor texted me and asked me to join him here. No doubt he wants to rub it in my face that he undid all of the improvements that I made to this school last year, starting with this office. I don't understand why he would want the windowed wall between the outer office and the inner one back. Now you can't tell your assistant to tell people that you're not in because they can clearly see that you're there!"

Sue and Will glanced toward the office and saw that Figgins was indeed inside the office, along with two other people faced away from them so that they were unrecognizable.

As if on cue, a buzzer buzzed and Donna, Figgins secretary glanced up from her computer and said, "Principal Figgins will see you now." There was a decidedly joyous way the woman emphasizes Figgins name and title, clearly relishing the fact that she was back in her old position now that Figgins was back in charge and Sue was demoted back to cheerleading coach.

Will stepped towards the office door, but was quickly brushed aside by Sue, who wanted to be the first one through the door. Will inwardly rolled his eyes, but decided to otherwise ignore it. Figgins rose to his feet and the other two turned to face the two teachers. Will smiled when he recognized who they were.

"Carole," he said, shaking the woman's hand. "Congratulations on the election! I'm sure you'll do a great job."

"Thank you, Will," she told him, "that means a lot."

"Superintendent," Will said, shaking the other man's hand. "It's a pleasure as always."

Sue gave the superintendent the evil eye, and turned her attention to Carole.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Sue," Figgins said, "You remember Superintendent Harris and -"

"Who's this?" Sue asked again, condescendingly, gesturing towards Carole, completely ignoring the man responsible for her demotion out of the cushy principal job.

"Sue, you remember Finn's mom Carole Hudson-Hummel," Will interjected. "She joined the school board last year, and was just elected School Board President in their meeting last month."

"No," Sue said, condescendingly. "Can't say that I do."

"My son was in Glee Club for three years," Carole reminded him.

"No," Sue said again.

"My stepson Kurt was as well."

"No…I don't think so..."

"He was also on your cheerios briefly!"

"No…I think I'd remember a male Cheerio, we have them so infrequently."

"My husband Burt beat you out for election to the Western Ohio Senate seat, a couple years ago?"

"Porcelain's dad?" Sue finally recognized. "Porcelain's real name was Kurt? Who knew?" She mumbled under her breath, before adding, "How is old baboon heart doing anyway?"

"Quite well, actually," Carole told him.

"You two can catch up later," Superintendent Bob Harris interrupted. "If everyone could please sit down, as we were just telling Principal Figgins, the reason that we called you all here to discuss something very important."

Figgins returned to his seat and Will, Sue, and Carole each took seats in the chairs as the superintendent leaned against the the bookshelves and addressed the group.

"Council President Hudson-Hummel and I have been going over some things since her election as School Board President," Harris began. "While we were very pleased to have those misunderstandings from last year resolved," referring to the things found in Figgins desk resulting in his demotion, "and returned Principal Figgins here to his old job, we would be lying if we said that we had full confidence in his ability to lead the school."

"The board has some specific concerns," Carole added.

"What kind of concerns?" Figgins wanted to know, surprised.

"What does this have to do with any of us?" Sue asked, impatiently. "I have a squad or Cheerios to whip into shape."

"Precisely," Harris said. "For the first time in many years, the Cheerios didn't even qualify for Nationals last year. That's one of our concerns."

"That was the direct result of the incompetent ministrations of Coach Roz Washington," Sue reminded them. "If it were up to me, she would have been fired completely instead of just sent back to the pool. My top priority this year is to bring the Cheerios back to their former glory."

"That's the problem," Carole told her. "The Cheerios have an astronomical budget, a significant portion of which is usually paid for by Nationals award money, which we didn't get this year. Bringing the program back to what it was could be quite expensive."

"What does this have to do with Principal Figgins?" Will asked. "Or me for that matter?"

"Put simply," Harris answered, "We don't have confidence in his ability to balance the various resources, financial and other, and priorities of the school to fulfill the mandate we gave him to improve the grades at this school."

"The Cheerios budget is being cut by 30%," Carole told them, "On top of the lost award money."

"This is outrageous!" Sue protested, "You can't cut my budget without the prior written consent of the President of the Federal Reserve!"

"Not true," Harris informed her. "I have a copy of your contact right here."

"The Cheerios budget is completely out of control," Carole informed them, "and we simply can't afford it this year.

"Meanwhile, other programs like Glee Club, Jazz Band, and Drama are terribly underfunded. So we have eliminated the funds we usually get from Nationals, and spread the other excess around to the other clubs."

Harris handed each of them a paper outlining the school budget for the year, compared to the previous year.

"Really," Will said, "That's great! We can really use it."

But Sue was steaming as she read the paper.

"That's not all," Carole told them.

"We've decided that Figgins could use some help making sure that school resources were utilized fairly," Harris told them. "So effective immediately, we are promoting the two of you to co Vice Principals. Sue, you will be in charge or the athletic department, and Will, you will oversee the arts programs. Any hiring and termination decisions will have to be made by the three of you. So, no you can't fire Coach Washington, Sue. The two of you will work together with Figgins to deal with disciplinary and resource issues, and we expect all three of you to work with the teachers and improve academic performance school wide. Failure to do so could result in your respective programs having further budget cuts or bring completely eliminated."

"In other words," Carole said. "Will, you know that I'm rooting for Glee Club, but as you've already been informed, it must at least place at regionals this year if it's going to be retained. And Sue, if you don't at least qualify for Nationals and bring in some award money and outside funding, the program could be cut back further, or be completely scrapped. Sue, you had 80% of the budget for extracurricular last year!"

"This is outrageous," Sue exclaimed. "I will not let this stand!"

"You're free to bring your concerns to the board," Carole told her. "But these aren't Bob's and my choices. We are implementing the decisions of the board."

Bob handed each of them a memo outlining what had just been explained to them and a copy of the school board minutes when theses decisions had been made.

Sue glanced at the minutes and then eyed Will, Bob, and Carole each in turn. When she got to Carol she said, "You'll pay for this!"

And with that, she stormed out of the office, knocking over some office furniture as she left, and stormed down the hall towards the physical education wing.

Harris and Carole stared in shock.

"Does she do that a lot?" Carole asked.

"All the time," Will and Figgins mumbled.

After a few more awkward moments, Carole turned to Will who was still perusing the papers in his hand, smiling.

"The specific allocation of budget numbers in the arts department is flexible. We just divided them up how it seemed fair. You're also encouraged to do fundraising and seek outside sources of income. Why don't you and I go down to your office and talk about it while Bob and Figgins talk?"

"And I'll go talk to Sue once she's had the chance to calm down," Harris added.

"Thank you Superintendent," Will said, shaking his hand before leading Carole out of the office and down the hall..

== WMHS Choir Room, later that morning

Kitty, Marley, Ryder, Unique, and Jake sat quietly in the choir room as Will rushed out of his office and shouted, "GLEE!"

Marley and Ryder cheered along with him, but the others are decidedly more subdued.

"What's the matter guys?" Will asked. "We finally got Glee Club back! I thought that you'd be more excited than that."

"We have five members," Kitty pointed out. "We need at least 12 to complete, and if we don't compete and at least place at Regionals, the club will be over again."

Kitty had been as excited as the others that morning, but as hard as it was for her to admit it, that little troll had really started to get to her.

"True," Will conceded. "But almost exactly five years ago the New Directions started with five members as well."

He walked over to the wall and took down a picture to show them. The picture featured Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, and Tina during a dress rehearsal practice for 'Sit Down You're Rockin The Boat'.

"That group had the same requirement, but it grew in time, and so will this one. As you can see some key members were still missing at that point.

"It's only the first day of school, and we haven't even put up the signup sheet yet. Invitationals aren't for a month and a half, and Sectionals aren't until Thanksgiving week again this year. We have time, and the group will grow. The signup sheet goes up tomorrow morning and auditions will be Friday after school. I already know at least one person who is planning to audition, and I'm sure there will be more!"

"Ugh," Kitty scoffed, "I hope you're not talking about that irritating niece or yours!"

"Actually," Will responded, "Betty is exactly who I was thinking of."

"She's an even bigger bitch than Kitty and Bree combined," Jake chimed in. "No offense," he said to Kitty.

"None taken," Kitty said proudly.

"You're one to talk," Marley said to Jake. "You're dating her."

"Yeah," Jake said, "but Bree isn't auditioning for Glee Club."

"Look guys," Will told them, "you don't have to like someone to be on the same team as them. I told Betty that she has to audition and be voted on like everyone else, but she more than adequately demonstrated her vocal ability last year during the spring musical. I would be very disappointed if you didn't vote her in based solely on a personality conflict, especially you Kitty, as team Captain."

Kitty sighed. Mr. Schue was right. Tina hadn't wanted Kitty to join glee either, and if Finn and the others hadn't taken a chance on her, the last two years she would have had a lot less joy in her life.

"Agreed," Kitty admitted and the others nodded their agreement.

"Now," Will said, "what I need from all of you is to be on the lookout for potential members, and start brainstorming a list of song and lesson ideas."

== WMHS Gymnasium, after school

The Cheerios were assembled in formation with a smiling Team Captain Bree Campbell out front proudly. All of the team members from the previous years squad who had not graduated stood behind her at attention, including Missy Gunderson, Jordan Stern, Celeste Green, Suzanne Martin, Kitty Wilde, Betty Pilsbury, the insufferable 'incest twins' Mason & Madison McCarthy, and Jake Puckerman, Bree's boyfriend who had gone from guest choreographer to a full fledged membership of the team the previous fall.

Bree was very proud of her team, and glad to hear that Coach Washington had been ousted, and that former Principal Sylvester had taken her rightful place back as coach of the Cheerios. Bree had never really liked Washington and blamed her for not qualifying for Nationals the previous year. She had also never completely forgiven her for ratting her out for Carrieing the Glee Club loser at Prom, Sophomore Year. Coach Sylvester had been a cheerleading coaching legend. Previously the Cheerios had held a record 5 National Championships. If anyone could get the squad back to its formerly high standards, it was her.

The gym doors burst open loudly and Coach Sylvester rapidly approached the group, bullhorn in hand, shouting out insults. She abruptly stopped in front of one of the seniors and addressed her.

"You," she shouted, "what's your name?"

"Tamara Watson, Coach Sylvester," the girl responded, proudly.

"Tamara," the coach said, condescendingly. "Do you think it's acceptable to show up here with a loose high pony, and anything but a perfectly dry cleaned uniform? Don't you believe in snowing any pride in your appearance?!"

The girls uniform was technically clean, but the white in her top wasn't the same bleached bright shade as the rest of the squad.

"I...uh…"

"Answer me!" Sylvester demanded.

"This is just a practice," Tamara answered. "I didn't think-"

"That's right," Coach Sylvester interrupted, "you didn't think! How do you expect to become a National Champion, if you don't take pride in your appearance? Get out! You're off the squad!"

"But I've been on the Cheerios for THREE years!" She pleaded.

"I don't care!" Sylvester yelled. "If you think that anything but an impeccable appearance and performance are acceptable, you have no place here."

The girl just stood there stunned.

"Go! Now!" Sylvester barked through her bullhorn.

Tamara burst into tears and ran from the gym.

"I expect that your uniforms will be properly dry cleaned and returned by the end of the day tomorrow," she shouted at the fleeing, crying girl.

Bree was stunned. She'd heard that Coach Sylvester had a temper and could be unpredictable, but never experienced her to be so ruthless. She must have betrayed some of her alarm with her facial expression or body language because before she knew it, Coach Sylvester was standing in front of her.

"Is there a problem, team Captain Bree Campbell?" Sylvester asked her.

"No Coach Sylvester," Bree answered, "of course not…"

"Yes there is," Sylvester told her. "My Cheerios didn't even qualify for Nationals last year! Do you know how embarrassing that is for a Nationally ranked cheerleading coach like me?"

"That was the fault of that incompetent Coach Washington, that she were saddled with-" Bree tried to explain before she was interrupted by her new coach rising her hand to silence her.

"Only on part," Sylvester told her. "You were the team captain. Ultimately you bare some responsibility too. I took a gamble on you and you let me down…

I'm very disappointed."

Bree just stood there, terrified that she was going to face the same fate as poor Tamara.

"Kitty," Sylvester barked, "get up here."

Both girls swallowed deeply and Kitty quickly joined Bree at the front of the formation. "Yes, Coach Sylvester," Kitty asked as a she stood at attention.

"You used to be Cheerios Captain, didn't you!"

"Yes, Coach Sylvester," she answered immediately, her eyes shining brightly in anticipation. Was Coach Sylvester really going to have her replace Bree as Captain? Beside her, Bree swallowed deeply again. Clearly Bree thought so.

Sylvester eyed both of them for a moment.

"The two of you don't like each other very much, do you?" She asked.

"No, Coach Sylvester," they both answered in unison.

"Good," she responded with a smile. "You're going to have to get past that and work as a team in order to get my Cheerios to a Nationals victory now that you're co team captains."

The entire squad stood there stunned as Coach Sylvester pivoted in one place and marched out of the gym.

The two team captains glared at each other with contempt for several moments until they heard Sylvester bark, "hit the showers!" Through her bullhorn.

# # # # #

Author's Endnote: So what do you think? Should this storyline continue? Let me know in your review of this chapter!


	3. Ch 03 - Auditions

The Wildebrams Saga 3: New New Directions

Chapter 3: Auditions

By Wilde Abrams

== WMHS Choir Room, Friday 3:45 PM

Will Schuester walked into the choir room from his office. Ryder and Marley were already seated in the front row talking to each other. Moments later Kitty arrived, followed close behind by Jake and Unique.

"Is everybody excited about auditions?" Will asked.

Kitty rolled her eyes at his exuberance.

"I've got several members of the cheerleading squad to sign up, including the incest twins," Kitty volunteered. "Plus a couple others expressed an interest. I'm not sure how good of singers they are, but if nothing else they can hum in the back or something."

"Why do you call them that?" Marley asked. "They do have names, you know!"

"Bree came up with it," Kitty answered matter of factly. "I am well aware of their names, but they like it when we call them that."

Marly opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by Ryder.

"Well I convinced Marissa from drama club to audition," Ryder volunteered.

"Why would you do that?" Marley asked him in and alarmed tone, dropping her defense of the McCarthy Twins. "You know that she's still carrying a crush on you?"

"We're just friends," Jake told her.

"Maybe on your side," Marley responded. "But it's pretty obvious that she's still carrying a torch for you."

"Nothing's going to happen between us," Ryder assured her.

"I know that," Marley told him. "But it still makes me uncomfortable when she goes out of her way to show how her feelings for you."

"Marley," Will chimed in. "I'm not sure that you understand the gravity of our situation. We've been given one year to prove ourselves by AT MINIMUM placing at Regionals. But in order to even QUALIFY to compete, we need at least 12 members. Right now we have five. I'm sorry, but if Marissa wants to join Glee Club, and she does a decent performance in her audition, then we need to vote her in."

"If I can set aside my feelings for my boyfriend's former hookup," Kitty told her friend, "you can do the same for one merely crushing on yours."

Marley nodded, reluctantly. But she was clearly still uncomfortable.

Just then Assistant Football Coach Sam Evans walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late," Sam said, catching his breath.

"I asked Sam to help us with auditions, given his three years experience in Glee Club," Will informed the slightly confused group.

"Yeah," Sam added. "I've found a good prospective member as well. Spencer."

"Spencer Porter from the football team?" Ryder asked in disbelief. "He's got a major chip on his shoulder."

"Actually," Sam respond, "I think he's just misunderstood. He's under a lot of pressure being the only out gay member of the football team. I heard him singing in the shower the other day…."

~~~~~ Begin Flashback: ~~~~~

Spencer stands in the shower in the locker room singing "Friday I'm In Love."

Sam stands off to the side listening to him. Then moves off when Spencer starts to face in his direction.

~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~

"The guys got a great voice," Sam continued. "I almost chimed in with a kickass harmony….but … the dude was naked."

"The more prospects the better, guys" Will said."Did anyone else have any luck?" Jake and Unique shrugged their shoulders. "Okay then, let's go!"

The seven of them filed out of the room with Will in the lead and Jake in the rear.

== WMHS Hallway, Friday 3:55 PM

Will, the remaining New Directions members, and Sam, walked down the hall towards the bulletin board where Will removed the two page long sign up sheet and then strode down the hall towards the auditorium.

== WMHS Auditorium, Friday 4PM

Will sat at his familiar table in the auditorium with Kitty on his left and Sam on his right, and the other four sitting around them.

"First up," Will said, glancing at the clipboard, "we have Betty Pillsbury."

Betty, a senior wheelchair bound student with curly blonde hair and dangly hopped earrings, wheeled herself out wearing a hot pink dress.

"Hi I'm Betty Pillsbury," She greeted them, "but you already know that, and I'll be performing "Popular" from the Broadway musical "Wicked."

Unique noted that the dress she was wearing was similar to the one the character G(a)linda wore in Wicked.

"Go ahead," Will instructed her, smiling.

[ Betty ]

When ever I see someone

Less fortunate than I

My tender heart tends to start to bleed

And when someone needs a make-over

I simply have to take over

I know, I know

Exactly what they need

And even in your case (no offense)

Though it's the toughest case

I've yet to face

Don't worry,

I'm determined to succeed

And yes indeed

You

Will

Be

Popular

I know about Popular

And with an assist from me

To be who you'll be

Instead of dreary who you-were (well are)

There's nothing that can stop you

From becoming populer (lar)

Celebrated heads of state or

Specially great communicators

Did they have brains or knowledge?

Don't make me laugh! He,he!

They were popular!

Just not quite as popular

As Meeeeeeeeee

As Meeeeeeeeeeeee

Woooo!

The New Directions applauded. Even Kitty, who still didn't like Betty that much seemed genuinely impressed.

# # # # #

Over the next 45 minutes numerous students filed into the auditorium, attempting to perform a variety of songs from rap to show tunes. It took all of Will's determination to remain positive about what were, for the most part horrendous performance. Kitty and the others had mixed success and numerous times Will heard Kitty make a snarky comment under her breath, but to her credit she said it softly enough that the mic didn't pick it up.

When he got to Mason and Madison McCarthy on the list, they didn't respond and he assumed that they were just running late. More horrendous performances came. Marissa and Spencer also missed their places in the line. As 5:00 approached it became increasingly obvious that they weren't coming.

# # # # #

Eventually they reached the end of their signup sheet.

"Samantha Hughes," Will read off the second to final name on the signup sheet.

A heavy set girl with shoulder length light brown hair strode out of the wings, handed her music to Brad the piano player; stopping only as long as necessary before stepping up to the mic stand in the center of the stage. The girl oozed confidence as she addressed the group.

"Hi. I'm Samantha Hughes," she told them. "I'll be performing "Out Here on My Own" which is a ballad from the 1980 musical film Fame, originally performed by Irene Cara."

"Great Samantha," Will told her.

But she'd already signaled Brad to begin playing.

[ Samantha ]

Sometimes I wonder where I've been,

Who I am,

Do I fit in.

Make believein' is hard alone,

Out here on my own.

We're always provin' who we are,

Always reachin'

For that risin' star

To guide me far

And shine me home,

Out here on my own.

When I'm down and feelin' blue,

I close my eyes so I can be with you.

Oh, baby be strong for me;

Baby belong to me.

Help me through.

Help me need you.

Until the morning sun appears

Making light

Of all my fears,

I dry the tears

I've never shown,

Out here on my own.

But when I'm down and feelin' blue,

I close my eyes so I can be with you.

Oh, baby be strong for me;

Baby, belong to me.

Help me through.

Help me need you.

Sometimes I wonder where I've been,

Who I am,

Do I fit in.

I may not win,

But I can't be thrown,

Out here on my own,

Out here on my own.

The performance was big and brassy, and Samantha ended the song with a huge smile on her face.

Will and the New Directions rose to their feet applauding! After the last hour of hearing performances that were nowhere near up to their standards, this was a breath of fresh air, even if it was a little over the top for the song. The girl had pipes and filled the auditorium with sound!

"Wow, Samantha," Will said, "That's incredible! The only thing I would say is that you might want to let some of the sensitive emotions of the song show through more, but thank you!"

He looked down at his clipboard, clearly expecting her to leave so that the next candidate could come in.

"Well, I'm a classically trained singer, and I guess that I just wanted to show you what I could do vocally," Samantha told him, with a hint of defensiveness in her voice.

Will stopped what he was doing freezing. He wasn't expecting her to question his notes.

Ryder and Marley shared an uneasy look. Kitty got a concerned look on her face. Jake chuckled, remembering his own audition, and Unique just smiled to herself.

Will open his mouth as of to say something, but took a deep breath instead before finally responding, "I see…. Thank You..,"

She smiled and walked off of the stage.

Will called the final name, but no one responded. After waiting a few more minutes to see if anyone else showed up, Will sighed and closed his notebook.

"I guess that's it then," he said. He rose to his feet and lead the group out the door.

== WMHS Hallway, outside of the auditorium

The New Directions walked out of the auditorium and headed towards the choir room to discuss the auditions.

Sam saw Spencer standing off to the side. It was obvious that he'd been listening in on the auditions.

He trailed behind the others and walked over to Spencer.

"Dude," Sam told him. "Where were you? Were you running late? We haven't discussed the auditions yet. I'm sure I could get them to come back-"

"- No way man!" Spencer said. "Did you hear those songs? I've survived as an out gay man by projecting the image or masculinity. Do you have any idea how much crap I'd have to take if the guys saw me singing Katy Perry or something from Guys and Dolls? I'm a rockstar, not a theater nerd!"

And with that Spencer darted off towards the athletic wing.

"Spencer, wait!" Sam called out.

But Spencer was already out of earshot.

Reluctantly Sam took a deep breath and joined the others in the choir room.

== WMHS Gymnasium, Saturday Morning

Kitty was furious that none of the girls she'd talked to had shown up to audition. She approached Mason and Madison McCarthy before Cheerios practice. Everyone was stretching and warming up when Kitty marched up to them.

"Hey," she shouted, "Where the hell were you two yesterday! I stuck my neck out for you, putting in a good word for you, and you don't even show up for your auditions? What gives?

"We're performers," Mason told her, "not just singers. We need to involved in something more athletic that utilizes our entire bodies, not just a silly Glee Club."

"Didn't you watch the videos in the link I sent you?" Kitty demanded, not willing to take no for an answer. "The New Directions were every bit as physically demanding as the Cheerios."

"We're just not interested," Mason told her.

"Besides," Madison chimed in, "Bree said that she'd demote us to the bottom of the pyramid if we joined-"

Mason elbowed his sister in the abdomen.

"Hey!" She responded.

But Kitty silenced their sibling bickering by raising her hand in the universal stop hand signal

"First of all," she told them, "It's really none of her business if you join Glee Club. But she and I are co captains this year, so she can't demote you without my consent."

"It's really none of yours if we DON'T," Mason told her, and drug his sister by the hand over to where the others were getting into formation."

Bree looked over at Kitty, giving her a sneer. Clearly she had picked up on the subject of their conversation.

Kitty let out a furious growl and stomped over to join the other, but she was determined that this wasn't over yet. Unfortunately she'd need to continue the battle at a later point.

== Ryder's Car, Saturday Afternoon

Ryder drove up to the school, his athletic bag on the seat next to him. He put the car in park and took a deep breath. Then he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Marissa's number.

After a few minutes Marissa answered. "Hello?"

"Marissa, hey," he began, "its Ryder Lynn."

"I know who you are," she told him with a laugh, "I have your number in my phone."

"Oh," he answered, clearly nervous all of a sudden, "yeah. Anyway I just called to ask why you didn't show up for Glee Club auditions yesterday."

"Oh," Marissa responded, clearly hoping for a different reason for the call, "that. Well I just thought it over and decided that it wasn't for me."

Ryder could tell that this wasn't the whole truth so he pressed further.

"Come on, Marissa, it'll be fun, just like drama club was last year.-"

"- I'm just not a very good singer," she told him.

"Sure you are," he reassured her. "And being in Glee Club will make you even better. Every week there is a different lesson designed to make you a bet singer and performer."

She was silent on the other end of the line.

"Come on," he asked, pleading, "what's the real reason that you don't want to join Glee?"

She signed, giving in. Clearly he was going to be persistent until she told him for fruth.

"Fine," she finally answered, "it's Marley."

"What?" He asked in disbelief. "Did she say something to you?"

"No," Marissa answered, "of course not! It's just that for as long as I've known you, you've been in love with her. For a while I deluded myself into thinking that you'd eventually give up chasing her and give me a chance. But you're together now, and it looks like you're going to stay that way. I just don't think that I would be able to stand being in this same choir room as the two of you every day."

"Marissa," he interrupted.

"No," she responded back, "I know you don't understand my choice, but please respect it."

She ended the call abruptly.

He sighed deeply. She was wrong. He did understand, all too well. He'd been through the same thing when Marley was dating Jake almost two years ago. He'd hoped her crush on him would have faded. But unfortunately he was wrong.

The New Directions would just have to get along without Marisa Flores.

== Kitty's Bedroom, Saturday Night

Kitty sat cross-legged on her bed talking to Artie about their recruiting efforts over Skype on her laptop.

"It's really stupid," Kitty told him with irritation in her voice , "I know those basic bitches want to join, I know they do, but Bree is clearly up to something!"

"I have an idea," he responded with a mischievous look in his eye.

== WMHS Hallway, Monday Morning

The following Monday morning Will arrived at school bright and early. The existing New Directions students, Sam, and he had spent over an hour Friday evening over Pizza discussing the various prospects. While enough people auditioned to fill the roster, they agreed to only admit people whom they believed were talented enough with the potential to help them win Nationals.

Will let out a big sigh and posted the list on the bulletin board:

NEW DIRECTIONS 2014-2015

Unique Adams

Samantha Hughes

Ryder Lynn

Betty Pillsbury

Jake Puckerman

Marley Rose

Kitty Wilde, Captain

Please join us in the choir room

Monday 3:30 for our first rehearsal!

# # # # #

NEW New Directions Cast List:

Will Schuester (Matthew Morrison)

Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet)

Kitty Wilde (Becca Tobin)

Marley Rose (Melissa Benoist)

Ryder Lynn (Blake Jenner, from TGP2)

Jake Puckerman (Jacob Artist)

Unique Adams (Alex Newell, from TGP1)

Betty Pillsbury (Ali Stroker, from TGP2)

Spencer Porter (Marshall Williams)

Marissa Flores (Ginny Gardner)

Bree Campbell (Erin Westbrook)

Mason McCarthy (Billie Lewis Jr.)

Madison McCarthy (Laura Dreyfuss)

And Introducing:

Samantha Hughes (Lily Mae Harrington, from TGP2)

# # # # #

Author's Endnotes: So what does everyone think? Is there interest in seeing this continued? There doesn't seem to be, with the small amount of feedback that I've gotten so far. You know the way it works. If you review, favorite, and Subscribe, and I will continue to write.


	4. Ch 04 - Introductions

The Wildebrams Saga 3:

NEW, New Directions

CHAPTER 4: Introductions (Auditions - Pt 2)

Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay in updating this guys, I wanted to make sure that I got it right. Hopefully it's worth the wait.

== WMHS Choir Room, Monday 3:30 PM

Will walked out of his office into the choir room. He was really looking forward to Glee Club. Today was the first rehearsal with the two newest members of the New Directions, Betty and Samantha. He was excited to see how their newest members would meld into the group dynamic.

Jake and Unique were already seated in the back and middle rows respectively. Moments later Ryder and Marley walked in, hand in hand through one door. Kitty entered through the other door, followed by Betty. Samantha walked in behind Marley and Ryder.

Will put on a smile and greeted everyone.

"Welcome to the New Directions," Will addressed the two newcomers. "We're all glad to have you with us, right guys?"

Everyone mumbled their agreement. Marley turned and gave Samantha a hug, gesturing for her to sit next to Ryder and her in the front row.

Kitty sat on the other side of Ryder and pretended that it didn't bother her when Betty rolled into the spot in the front row previous occupied by Artie. There's no way the girl could know that, she told herself.

Unique sat in the middle of the second row. Will gestured for Jake to move closer to the group.

"Come on, Jake," Will said. "We're a much smaller group now."

Jake rolled his eyes, but moved down a row.

Will addressed the entire group again. "Most of you know each other," he told them. "We'll take some time to give more detailed introductions later when we have a few more members, but for now I think if would be a good idea if we had our newest member, introduce herself and shared our names and positions.

"I thought that there were two new members?" Samantha asked confused, gesturing to Betty.

Will open his mouth to answer, but was beaten to it by Betty. "I'm new to Glee Club, but was in Drama Club with them last year."

"Plus she's Mr. Schue's niece," Jake added.

Samantha got a confused look on her face that morphed into something more competitive. Was the other new girl 'teacher's pet' already?

"Something that had nothing to do with her audition, or any solo she may or may not get this year," Will chimed in.

"I see," Samantha said, clearly not completely convinced.

"Kitty," Will said, clearly wanting to move on from the subject. "Why don't we start with you?"

"Hi, I'm Kitty Wilde. I'm a senior, Captain of the New Directions, and co Captain of the Cheerios. Welcome to McKinley and the New Directions," she said with a smile. "I'm also a bit of a bitch, but you'll get used to that soon enough."

Betty rolled her eyes. Samantha got an intrigued look on her face.

"I'm Marley Rose," Marley greeted her. "I'm also a senior, and I like to write songs that I hope to hear on the radio one day."

"I'm Ryder Lynn," Ryder greeted her. "I'm also a senior. In addition to Glee Club, I'm also the Quarterback of the Titans football team."

"As you've already heard," Betty said, "I'm Betty Pillsbury. Yes, Mr. Schuester is my uncle, but we agreed that during school hours he will treat me the same as any other student. So I won't get any special favors. I've been in this chair since I was in a car accident at the age of two. I'm paralyzed from the mid chest down and usually wear a brace that you can barely see under my top to help me hold myself upright, however I never let that stop me from doing what I want, including cheerleading. I'm new to New Directions, but was in Vocal Adrenaline until I transferred here a year ago from Carmel High."

"I'm Unique," Unique said. "I'm also a senior. I was born a boy, but I've always identified as a girl. I began cross dressing in performances two and a half years ago after getting moral support from New Directions members Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel, even though I was a member of Carmel High's Vocal Adrenaline at the time. I never really felt supported at that school, and transferred to McKinley as a sophomore and began to dress correctly on a daily basis. Several months later a friend hooked me up with a prescription, and I began taking birth control pills to increase the size of my breasts, so I would not need to wear padding. Last year I began taking estrogen to further adjust my body, in preparation for a final sex change operation next summer after I graduate."

"I'm Jake Puckerman," Jake said. "I'm also a senior. As you can see, I'm also a cheerleader. No male cheerleader jokes, please. Cheerleading actually started as a male sport, and historically there have been many famous male cheerleaders, including former presidents Ronald Reagan and George H. W. Bush."

"I'm Will Schuester," Will finished. "But most people call me Mr. Schue. I've taught Spanish, History, and now Study Skills here at McKinley over the last 15 years or so. Last week I was named the vice Principal in charge of performing arts. I'm married to the guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury, Betty's aunt. Twenty odd years ago, I sat right where you are, in the Glee Club here when Mrs. Lillian Adler was the Glee Club coach." He pointed to her plaque, recently remounted on the wall. "I was a member when we won the National Championship back in 1993. I took over Glee Club after Mrs Adler's replacement got himself in troubled for some …. inappropriate … conduct.-"

"I heard he got caught feeling up one of his male students," Kitty whispered to Ryder.

Will ignored her and continued, "I ran the program until it was cut a little over a year ago due to budget cuts. But we're back now, and ready to take on new challenges."

He gestured to Samantha to take her turn.

"I'm Samantha Hughes," she began. "I just transferred her from Cape Cod Massachusetts. Obviously I'm a bigger girl. I've always been this way, even though my younger sister is a 115 pound ballerina. I'm used to getting attention for it, and I used to let it bother me. But I've gotten to the point where I've accepted myself for how I am, and anyone who has a problem with it can stick it! I know that I'm beautiful, and that's all that matters." Several people smiled at this. "I've been in middle school and high school chorus classes. But this is my first time in a real Glee Club. I've had private lessons, and I'm a classically trained singer and actress. I hope this school still has a Drama Club."

"It does," Will assured her. "Coach Beiste and I run it. I'm just focusing on rebuilding the New Directions at the moment, and she's focusing on getting her team ready for the season."

"Unless I misunderstood," Samantha said, "we need at least twelve people to even be allowed to compete in the show choir circuit, so you've got a long way to go." She gestured to the rest of the room which only had seven students in it.

"Yeah," Will admitted reluctantly, "I know, but we'll get there."

"So what's the plan Mr. Schue?" Kitty asked, impatiently.

"Well I was thinking that we'd scour the halls looking for new talent…-" he answered.

"-That's what I thought," she answered, pulling out her phone and unlocking the screen.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Taking matters into my own hands," Kitty told him matter of factly, as she typed some things into her phone.

Moments later the doors to the choir room open.

"We're back Bitches!" Santana shouted, rushing into the room followed by Brittany, Rachel, Artie, Quinn, Puck, Mike, Mercedes, Sam, Kurt, and Blaine who also rushed in through the two doors.

"Oh my God!" Will said, with a huge smile on his face. He was ecstatic! His favorite group of Glee kids were home!

# # # # #

Author's Endnote: Stay Tuned for more… coming soon!


	5. Ch 05 - Leave It To Us

The Wildebrams Saga 3:

NEW, New Directions

CHAPTER 5: Leave It To Us (Auditions - Pt 3)

Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay in updating this guys, I wanted to make sure that I got it right. Hopefully it's worth the wait.

# # # # #

"We're back Bitches!" Santana shouted, rushing into the room followed by Brittany, Rachel, Artie, Quinn, Puck, Mike, Mercedes, Sam, Kurt, and Blaine who also rushed in through the two doors.

"Oh my God!" Will said, with a huge smile on his face. He was ecstatic! His favorite group of Glee kids were home!

Everyone shared brief words of greeting with Will and the other glee club members, along with lots of hugs. Mercedes asked Marley about her songwriting. Puck shared a high five with his brother. Betty's awkward greeting greeting with Artie didn't go unnoticed by Kitty, however, who gave the wheelchair bound girl a dirty look and told her to "stay away from my man!"

Betty just rolled her eyes at that. She was long over Stephen Hawking's Little brother!

A few moments later Tina entered with an upset look on her face.

"Damn it, you guys, you said you'd wait for me to park the rental car! -" she protested.

"Oh Tina!" Rachel said.

"Tina!" Artie added.

"Come on!" Mike said.

"Come over here," Blaine added, "let's go!"

They drew her into a group hug, and as usual all was forgiven, because, after all, it was Tina.

"Hey," Sam said, poking his head through the door, "little bird told me some old friends were visiting…"

Kitty rolled her eyes. She'd texted him at the same time she'd texted Artie a few moments ago.

Sam was pulled into the group hug as well.

When the group hug broke up, everyone, students and alumni alike, took seats in chairs.

"It's so great that all of you were able to just come home at the drop of a hat!" Will marveled.

"It was brought to our attention that we were a little self centered and inconsiderate to the underclassmen the last time we were here," Rachel said. "We were so concerned with who the biggest star was," she glanced at Mercedes, "and what the end of glee club meant to us, that we didn't think about how it was going to feel like for them to stay here and not have it anymore."

"Since we didn't really fight to keep it," Kurt added, "we figured the least we could do was help you guys relaunch it."

"From the looks of things," Blaine added, "you are in desperate need of help with recruiting."

"We have some prospects," Kitty informed them, "but we're having a little problem convincing them to actually join."

"Leave it to us," Quinn said, smiling at her protege.

"Yeah," Mike added. "If it's anything like the way it used to be, there will be others hiding out all around too. We just need to draw them out."

"What do you say," Mercedes added, with a gleam in her eye, "Let's give the student body a little taste of what they've been missing!"

"That's a great idea," Will said. "I think I saw two of the purple pianos in storage."

"The Purple Pianos, Mr. Schue?" Rachel said. "Really?"

''Purple pianos?" Jake asked.

"You don't wanna know, little bro," Puck told his brother.

"I have a better idea," Ryder said.

== WMHS Courtyard, Early Tuesday Morning

Early Tuesday morning, a few minutes before the first bell, the New Directions (Kitty, Marley, Ryder, Jake, Unique, Betty, and Samantha) stormed the crowded WMHS Courtyard, dancing and singing This is The New Year, by A Great Big World.

[ Ryder ]

Another year you made a promise

[ Marley ]

Another chance to turn it all around

[ Jake ]

And do not save this for tomorrow

[ Kitty ]

Embrace the past and you can live for now

[ Ryder, Marley, Jake, and Kitty ]

And I will give the world to you

[ Marley (with Ryder) ]

Speak (louder than the words before you)

[ Kitty (with Jake) ]

And give (them meaning no one else has found)

[ Jake (with Unique) ]

The role we (play is so important)

[ Betty and Samantha ]

We are the voices of the underground

[ Betty ]

And I (Samantha: I)

[ Betty and Samantha ]

Would give the world to you

[ Samantha ]

Say everything you've always wanted

[ Kitty ]

Be not afraid of who you really are

[ Ryder and Kitty ]

Cause in the end we have each other

[ Kitty ]

And that's at least one thing worth living for

[ Jake ]

And I (Unique: I)

[ New Directions ]

Would give the world to you

[ New Directions Guys ]

A million suns that shine upon me

[ New Directions Girls, including Unique ]

A million eyes you are the brightest blue

[ New Directions Guys ]

Let's tear the walls down that divide us

[ New Directions Girls, including Unique]

And build a statue strong enough for two

[ Jake (and Unique) ]

I pass it back to you

(And I will wait for you)

[ Ryder and Jake ]

'Cause I would give the world (Other New Directions: I would give the world)

[ Ryder, Unique, and Jake ]

And I would give the world (Other New Directions: I would give the world)

[ New Directions ]

And I would give the world to you!

[ Unique (and Betty) ]

Yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah)

[ New Directions ]

I would give the world to you! (Betty: Oh, oh, oh, whoa)

[ Samantha with New Directions ]

This is the new year! (New Directions: Yeah!)

[ New Directions (Unique) ]

This is the new year

A new beginning

You made a promise (You made a promise!)

You are the brightest

We are the voices (We are!) (Betty: Oh)

[ New Directions ]

This is the new year

We are the voices

This is the new year (Betty: Oooo)

A new beginning

You made a promise

We are the voices

This is the new year!

They finished their song and found that everyone had scattered and headed to their first classes. They were all alone in the courtyard and got frustrated looks on their faces. The Alumni looked in from the distance with sympathy on their feces. This wasn't going to be easy.

== WMHS Choir Room, Later Tuesday Morning (Homeroom)

The new New Directions trudged into the room with defeated looks on their feces as the Alumni looked on in sympathy.

"I can't believe after all of that work, not one person signed up to audition," Marly said.

"Yeah," Ryder added. "This is going to be harder than we thought."

"Don't be discouraged, guys," Will told them. "It'll just take time…"

"We don't have time, Mr. Schue," Kitty shot back. "We have Invitationals coming up, and Sectionals will be her before we know it."

"Why don't you let us give it a try," Rachel said.

Artie was sitting in the front row with his giant tablet sketching something for his storyboarding class.

"Artie," Quinn asked, "are you drawing me?"

"Nope," he answered matter-of-factly, "just your boobs."

Everyone laughed, except for Kitty, who rolled her eyes. Men!

== WMHS Cafeteria, Tuesday Noon

The cafeteria was packed as the alumni prepared to perform "Take On a Me" by Ah Ha. The plan was for them to go running around in the cafeteria and in neon 80's vintage clothing, including some t-shirts and shorts recycled from when glee club did "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" during guilty pleasures week, almost two years before.

The music started.

[ Alumni ]

Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da

Artie had the giant boom box on his lap, and Sam and Puck carried around a large framed mirror. The whole thing was reminiscent of the original decades old music video.

[ Rachel ]

Talking away

I don't know what I'm to say, I'll

[ Mercedes ]

Say it anyway

Today isn't my day to find you

[ Santana ]

Shying away

[ Santana with Brittany ]

I'll be coming for your love, okay

[ Puck (Alumni) ]

Take on me (Take on me)

[ Sam (Alumni) ]

Take me on (Take on me)

[ Artie ]

I'll be gone

[ Kurt - falsetto ]

In a day or two

[ Tina (with Mike) ]

So (needless to say)

Of odds and ends

But I'll be (stumbling away)

[ Quinn ]

Slowly learning that life is okay

[ Artie with Quinn ]

Say after me

It's no better to be safe than sorry

[ Puck with Quinn and Alumni (Alumni) ]

Take on me (Take on me)

[ Sam with Mercedes and Alumni (Alumni) ]

Take me on (Take on me)

[ Santana with Artie and Alumni ]

I'll be gone

[ Kurt with Rachel ]

In a day or two

One by one the current New Directions rose to their feet from their seats at the various lunch tables and joined the alumni dancing around. The idea was to make it seem spontaneous. They then urged other students to join them. Unfortunately most of the other students seemed indifferent to the spectacle that was going on in their midst.

[ Alumni ]

Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da

As the song progressed, some of the other students did seem to be getting into it, at first tapping their feet and eventually, getting up and dancing with various alumni members and Glee Club members.

Off to the side, a husky senior transfer student with Beats headphones on his ears looked on with interest, but made no effort to join in.

[ Artie (with Mercedes) ]

Oh, things that you say, yeah

Is it a life or (just to play my worries away)

[ Sam ]

You're all the things I've got to remember

[ Rachel with Sam ]

You're shying away

[ Rachel with Artie and Sam ]

I'll be coming for you anyway

[ Puck with Quinn and Alumni (Alumni) ]

Take on me (Take on me)

[ Mercedes and Sam with Alumni (Alumni) ]

Take me on (Take on me)

[ Tina with Artie and Alumni ]

I'll be gone

[ Rachel ]

In a

[ Puck with Quinn and Alumni (Alumni) ]

Take on me (Mercedes and Rachel: Day) (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) (Take on me)

[ Sam with Alumni (Alumni) ]

Take me on (Mercedes: Oh, take me on) (Take on me)

[ Santana with Artie and Alumni (Mercedes) ]

I'll (I'll)

Be (Be)

Gone (Gone)

[ Rachel (with Alumni) ]

In a (day)

But when they were done they looked around and saw that the other students had scattered and no one, other than the existing Glee Club members, was particularly interested in what they had been doing.

The senior transfer student had also quietly disappeared.

== WMHS Choir Room, Tuesday 3:30 PM

Will, Kitty, Marley, Ryder, Jake, Unique, Betty, And Samantha, along with Rachel, Tina, Artie, Quinn, Puck, Mike, Mercedes, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Brittany, gathered in the choir room to regroup after what had happened that day. Everyone was frustrated.

"Two public performances and still nothing," Ryder said bitterly.

"I think we are going to have to stop trying to draw them out and instead focus on approaching them more directly," Quinn said.

"What did you have in mind?" Will asked.

== WMHS Boy's Locker Room, Tuesday, 3:45 PM

Kurt waited patiently in the locker room for the football team to finish its practice. Sam had told him about this kid Spencer who would be a good candidate for Glee Club, but was reluctant to audition. He figured this would be a good place to catch him.

Finally he heard them enter, in a hurry to get out of their uniforms and go home. He saw Spencer among the first group to enter. Sam had pointed him out earlier. Spencer had a football in his hand.

"Hey," Kurt called out. "I'm open."

Spencer tossed him the ball, completely knocking the wind out of him.

"Wow," Kurt said, catching his breath. "I guess that's why I was the kicker.

Which," he continued, transitioning to his intended topic, "was a transformational moment for the school, by the way."

He joined Spencer next to his locker, as the student removed his pads. "Yeah, marked the beginning of a great synchronicity between Glee Club and football. Just ask any of the the football guys that are back for homecoming."

"So, why aren't they here trying to recruit me?" Spencer asked sarcastically, as he began to change clothes. He wasn't stupid. He knew why Kurt was there. "Why'd they send you? 'Cause we both like guys?"

"Look," Kurt admitted, "I know we don't have much else in common, but only a gay man knows what it's like for us out there."

"I've heard all about you," Spencer told him, "I know, when you were in high school, being gay was how you primarily identified yourself, but that's not my thing."

"But don't you think it's everyone else's thing?" Kurt asked.

"When I told people I was gay, only two people had a problem with it," Spencer countered. "Coach Beiste kicked them off the team."

"Look," Kurt responded in desperation, "you're, you're naive if you don't think you're standing on our shoulders. Okay, you owe Glee Club!"

"Oh please," Spencer scoffed. "I owe Modern Family! Listen, when Coach Beiste kicked those guys off the team, they cornered me in the parking lot when I was getting into my car. Got all up in my face. One of them ended the day with his jaw wired shut, and the other I don't think he ever stopped running.

"I can't stand Gaga, I've never seen Newsies, and I don't write Archie fan fiction where Archie and Jughead are hot for each other. Just because you and I happened to be born in the same part of the population that would choose Andrew Garfield over Emma Stone, doesn't mean we have anything else in common.

"So," Spencer continued as he finished changing into his street clothes, "I'm not saying no to your glee club because it's gay or straight; I'm saying no because I think it sucks!

"I'm sorry, man."

And with that Spencer grabbed his gym bag and walked out, leaving a confused Kurt, sharing a look with Sam who had watched the whole conversation.

== WMHS Football Field,Tuesday, 4:00 PM

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, along with Artie strode past the bleachers onto the football field. The Unholy Trinity were dressed in brand new Cheerios Alumni uniforms, and Artie was wearing his old letterman jacket. They were going to recruit from amongst the jocks because any successful glee club needed good dancers in addition to singers, and they thought that they could appeal to them as kindred spirits.

"Okay," Quinn reminded them, "just remember: sex sells."

"That's true," Brittany added, "that's how Lady Tubbington got Lord Tubbington caught up in a Ponzi scheme."

The three of them marched out on the field, along with Artie. They signalled the matching band, who they had recruited earlier in the day, and Ariana Grande's "Problem" began to play and the four of them began to dance and sing.

[ Santana ]

Hahaha, uh-huh

It's Iggy Iggs

I got one more problem with you girl

[ Quinn and Brittany (Santana) ]

I got one less, one less problem (Ey)

[ Quinn ]

Hey, baby, even though I hate ya

I wanna love ya

[ Santana and Brittany ]

I want you

[ Quinn ]

And even though I can't forgive ya

I really wanna

The Cheerios:

I want you

[ Brittany ]

Tell me, tell me baby

Why can't you leave me?

Cause even though I shouldn't want it

I gotta have it

[ Quinn and Brittany ]

I want you

[ Santana ]

Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser and realize that I've got

[ Artie - rapping ]

One less problem without you

I got one less problem without you

I got one less problem without you

[ Santana with Quinn and Brittany ]

I got one less, one less problem

[ Artie - rapping ]

One less problem without you

I got one less problem without you

I got one less problem without you

[ Santana with Quinn and Brittany ]

I got one less, one less problem

[ Brittany ]

I know you're never gonna wake up

I gotta give up

[ Quinn and Santana ]

But it's you

[ Brittany ]

I know I shouldn't ever call back

Or let you come back

[ Quinn and Santana ]

But I do

[ Santana with Brittany ]

Every time you touch me

And say you love me

[ Quinn ]

I get a little bit breathless

[ Santana with Brittany ]

I shouldn't want it

Finally some Cheerios joined in

[ The Unholy Trinity and Cheerios ]

But I do

[ Santana with Brittany and Quinn ]

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser and realize that I've got

[ Artie - rapping ]

One less problem without you

I got one less problem without you

I got one less problem without you

[ Santana with the Cheerios ]

I got one less, one less problem

They marched around and encouraged the football players and cheerleaders to join in. Part way through the song a group of Cheerios, including Kitty, Jake, and the two twin McCarthy twins, Celeste Green, Suzanne Martin, and Missy Gunderson joined in with singing and dancing to the popular song.

[ Artie (Santana) ]

One less problem without you

I got one less problem without you (Ooh, babe)

I got one less problem without you (Ooh, babe)

[ The Cheerios ]

I got one less, one less problem

[ Artie ]

It's Iggy Iggs

Uh, what you got?

As the song progressed more of the students got more and more into the act, singing and dancing along with the alumni. More Cheerleaders danced along, did flips, tosses, and other moves.

[ Santana - rapping ]

Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you

In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you

You saying that you know but I really, really doubt you

Understand my life is easy when I ain't around you

Iggy, Iggy to biggie to be here stressin'

I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you more than I love your presence

And the best thing now is probably for you to exit

I let you go, let you back, I finally learned my lesson

No half-stepping, either you want it or you just playin'

I'm listening to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin'

There's a million you's, baby boo, so don't be dumb

I got 99 problems but you won't be one

Like what

[ Santana (The Cheerios) ]

Ooh (One less, one less problem)

Ooh (One less, one less problem)

Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders (One less, one less problem)

[ Santana with Brittany and Quinn ]

I should be wiser and realize that I've got

[ Artie - rapping ]

One less problem without you (Brittany: Hey)

I got one less problem without you (Santana: Oh, babe)

I got one less problem without you (Quinn: Hoo)

[ The Cheerios (Santana) ]

I got one less, one less problem (Hooh, baby)

As the song progressed more and more people got into the act.

[ Artie - rapping (Santana) ]

One less problem without you (Brittany: Yeah, yeah)

I got one less problem without you (Hooh, hey)

I got one less problem without you

[ Santana with The Cheerios (Santana) ]

I got one less, one less problem (Oooh)

[ Artie (with Brittany) ]

One less problem without you (Santana: Hey)

I got one less problem (without you) (Brittany: Uh) (Santana: I got one less, one less, yeah)

I got one less problem without you

[ The Cheerios (with Santana) ]

I got one less, one less (problem, yeah)

The group finished the dance number. Artie applauded and whooped as the song ended.

"You guys got some great moves," Artie told the cheerleaders. "We could really use some of that in the glee club."

"Yeah, you could," a familiar voice said.

They all turned their heads and saw none other than Bree Campbell emerge from the crowd of cheerleaders.

"Oh, hi there," she said in a condescending tone. She addressed the Alumni directly.

"Do you really think anyone was gonna come join your stupid glee club?" She told them. "Your Club was cancelled over a year ago because it sucked! I'm Captain-"

"-Co Captain," Kitty corrected her.

"- and I'm not going to sit idly by while you try to convince some of the more gullible members of my squad-"

"- OUR squad," Kitty corrected her again.

"- to waste their time with your merry band of losers, and split their attention when they should be concentrating on helping The Cheerios reclaim their Nationals title!"

"Listen," Santana chimed in, ignoring Bree and addressing the other cheerleaders directly, "don't you guys want to do more than just get shot out of cannons? Don't you want to be a star?"

"Oh, that is rich coming from you," Bree sneered "Pathetically stuffed back into your Cheerios uniforms again after two years in the 'real world'. I've seen your commercials, Yeast-I-Stat girl. How does it feel to be a National Laughingstock?

""I'm free!'" Bree said, mocking Santana's line in the commercial series.

"At least I've been in the real world," Santana shot back.

Bree was about to open her mouth to say something back when she was interrupted.

"Can two people try out together?" The male and female twin Cheerios asked in unison.

"Yes," Santana answered

"Yep." Brittany said.

"Yeah," Quinn added, "I don't see why not. The three of us tried out together."

"Of course the incest twins want in," Bree sneered. "Let's go, ladies. We have to explain to these two again why "Flowers in the Attic" is not a love story to aspire to."

And with that Bree lead most of the cheerleaders off the field. Kitty stayed behind, and Jake started to linger, but apologetically joined his girlfriend and the others when she called out to him.

It looked to be a bust.

"Well... That went well," Brittany said.

Quinn and Santana gave her an 'are you kidding' look.

"I tried to tell you," Kitty said. "Bree has got them all wrapped around her little finger."

# # # # #

Author's Endnote: More to come! Stay tuned!


	6. Ch 06 - Things Have Changed

The Wildebrams Saga 3:

NEW, New Directions

CHAPTER 6: Things Have Changed (Auditions - Pt. 4)

Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay in updating this guys, I wanted to make sure that I got it right. Hopefully it's worth the wait.

# # # # #

== WMHS Hallway, Wednesday Morning

Rachel, Kurt, Puck, and Blaine were walking down the hall discussing the recruitment efforts so far.

"I just don't get it," Rachel said. "Back in when we were in high school each of these recruiting efforts would have brought in at least one new member, but we are oh for three so far!"

"Things have changed, Rachel," Kurt told her, "Sure Mr. Ryerson's 'Stool Choir' Glee Club may have sucked, but it was there. These kids have had an entire year with no Glee Club at all, and Sue has had a whole year to beat into their heads the idea that Glee Club sucks. It's an uphill battle!"

"Yeah," Puck added, "We're really going to have to-"

He was interrupted by Rachel pointing to the bulletin board up ahead of them where a husky student with thick glasses and a set of Beats earphones over his ears was looking at the Glee Club signup sheet on the bulletin board.

Rachel marched up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He removed his earphones.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked confused.

"Are you thinking of trying out for the glee club?" Rachel asked forcibly.

"- I-I just saw the" he said, gesturing to the signup sheet.

"- Fantastic," Rachel said with a smile. "I'm Rachel Berry, this is Kurt Hummel, and we are here helping reboot McKinley's award-winning New Directions along with Noah Puckerman here, and some of our other friends.

"You may have heard of us. We won the National Show Choir championship two years ago, and of course I'm staring as Fanny Brice in Funny Girl on Broadway. We're taking a break from our showbiz careers, well mostly mine right now, just to give back to the community."

The student just stood there shell shocked.

"I-"

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said, "I didn't even ask your name."

"- Uh, Roderick," he answered reluctantly.

"- Okay, Roderick," she said, grabbing his arm and leading him into the choir room, "so auditions are Friday, and we're asking everyone to prepare an up-tempo song and a ballad. Do you have any favorites?

"- I..."

"- Fantastic. Okay, so I would pick something not too obscure Like "Corner of the Sky" from Pippin. Isn't that, like, the best song ever? And then I would pick something not too popular. Try not to stay within, like, two minutes. And if I were you, I would do, like, 16 to 32 bars." She dug through a pile of papers finding what she was looking for. "- Here's some sheet music for-"

"- Uh, listen, I I'm sorry," he told her, fear in his eyes. "I-I-I'm really busy after school with everything, so -"

"Okay, are you sure?" Rachel asked, disappointed.

"- Thank you." She said as he practically ran off. "It was nice meeting you."

"Nice going, Berry," Puck scolded her. "You scared him off!"

== WHHS Choir Room, Wednesday Morning (Homeroom)

The New Directions and alumni sat together and compared notes about their various recruiting plans.

"We thought that since we haven't had any luck with these mass recruiting efforts," Quinn said, "that we would try to bring the message directly to the students."

"We know that Coach Sue won't be supportive, but Coach Bieste has given us permission to talk to the football team," Artie added. Mike nodded, giving his friend a hi five.

"And we thought that we'd visit some of the student clubs," Mercedes added.

"Those are great ideas, guys," Will said. "I can't thank you enough for all of your hard work!"

"It's nothing, Mr. Schue," Tina added. "Glee Club was-"

"-Shhh!" Rachel interrupted her, rising to her feet.

"-Hey!" Tina shouted in outrage.

Several other people raised their voices in protest.

"-SHHH!" Rachel hissed again, "I heard something!"

Everyone quieted down and sure enough the sound an amazing soulful voice came through the heat vents.

"Can you hear me now, can you hear me now? I'm singing out"

Rachel rose to her feet and walked out the door following the sound, leaving everyone else behind.

== WMHS Men's Locker Room, Wednesday Morning

Rachel came in, still following the sound of the voice. Several guys were walking around in towels, having recently showered.

Rachel covered her eyes.

"I promise I am not looking at anyone or anything," she assured the guys who gave her confused looks.

"Are you lost?" One of the guys asked.

"No, I just am looking - Don't worry," she said. "Sorry, guys."

"And, Oh Can you hear me now, can you hear me now?" The voice continued. "I'm singing out-"

Rachel ran into Sam, who also seemed to be listening to something.

"Oh, my God, Sam, you hear it, too?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, is it like a high-pitched ringing but only in your left ear?" He responded. "Because yes, I do, all the time.I never wanted Mr. Schue to know because he's like God to me, but now that you know, I feel like I can tell you - all this stuff that I've been holding-"

"- Shh!

"I hear it now."

"I swear I heard it."

"I know it's true."

"Yeah."

"No, I believe you, Rachel," Sam reassured her. "I mean doctors won't, but I believe you."

== Artie's Parents' Living Room, Wednesday after school

Kitty and Artie were alone in his living room. Artie had transferred out of his chair onto the couch. Kitty sat snuggled up next to him in sweats and a tee shirt.

"Rachel and Sam continued to search the locker room and surrounding area for about a half hour, but never found the source of the mysterious voice," Artie told her. "Rachel was pretty exasperated about it when she got back."

"Even if she manages to find this mysterious voice and convinces him to join," Kitty said, "that would only bring us up to eight. We need at least twelve! And realistically we should have at least one more in case someone drops out or gets sick!"

Artie smiled.

"You think it's funny?" She asked, mock indignation in her voice.

"No," he told her, "of course not! It's just that I don't think I've ever seen you care so much about something so openly."

"Well I'm Captain now," she told him. "I have to care. People are looking to me for leadership. There's nothing wrong with it."

"I never said there was," Artie said, smiling. "In fact, I think it's actually really sexy."

Their eyes met and he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

== WMHS History Classroom, Wednesday Afternoon after school

Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, Sam, and Tina had decided to try recruiting from the schools conservative Christian club, the Tea Party Patriots. Kitty had told them that this was also going to be a hard sell. The Tea Party Patriots were lead by Suzanne, a former friend of hers.

"The Tea Party Patriot Club has now come to order," Suzanne Martin, called out, banging her gavel.

"First order of business: Protecting McKinley's borders-"

The Alumni stormed into the room.

"Attention! At ease, Teabaggers," Puck, in full uniform, addressed the group of students. "I'm Airman First Class Noah Puckerman. But you can call me sir."

"When we went to McKinley," Quinn added, "we were part of conservative clubs as well, such as the Celibacy Club and the God Squad."

She set a tray of fresh baked goods on the table.

"Most of you guys are Christians, right?" Sam asked.

"We're all Christian," Suzanne answered, irritated.

"I was a lot like you. Before I joined Glee Club," Quinn said, "I only hung out with people that were exactly like me."

"And then she joined Glee Club, Puck got her pregnant, and she sort of changed for the better," Tina interrupted.

Several of the students got horrified looks on their faces.

"The point is, nerds," Puck said, trying to get back on the subject. "You need to take the three-cornered hats out of your loser butts and join the New Directions! They'll take anybody. Even you."

"Sir," Suzanne responded, sarcastically, "I was brought up to respect my elders. But don't call us losers. The Tea Party Patriots is McKinley's most popular club."

"Oh, my God, that's horrible!" Tina said, outraged. "What is happening to America?!"

"I'll tell you what's happened," Suzanne answered. "We've grown up in the biggest economic depression since the 1930s. Our mission is to fix the mess that Barack Hussein Obama created before he and the homo-elite turn this country into a Muslim welfare state-"

"Oh, no," Mercedes shouted. "Oh, hell to the no."

"You know what?" Puck said. "Don't you, you or you join the glee club." He pointed out three different people who had nodded or said something to support of what Suzanne had said.

"'Cause, you know, we don't need you ignorant, backwards, lily-white, gay-hating, Obama-bashing clubbers anyway," Mercedes said.

"Nope," Tina added.

"I will be taking these," Quinn said, scooping up the tray of goodies, just as one of the club members reached for one.

"Yeah," Sam said as they rushed out of the room.

The girl who wanted the sweet sat there crestfallen.

== The Lima Bean, Late Wednesday Afternoon

Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, and Sam were sitting in around a table catching up.

"- so when Coach Bieste found out that I was back in town last spring and didn't have any long term plans, she hired me to be her assistant on the spot," Sam told them.

"That's great," Rachel told him. "Isn't it guys?"

But, Blaine was distracted by something that you didn't see every day: a young woman in a Dalton Academy blazer and skirt, heading towards their table. She had black skin and hair and a giant Afro cut.

"Excuse me," she said, addressing Rachel. "Miss Berry? You ARE Rachel Berry, aren't you?"

"Yes," Rachel answered meekly, surprised that a stranger in Ohio recognized her. "Yes I am."

"My name is Jane Hayward," the girl said, extending her hand. "I saw you in Funny Girl six weeks ago. I'm a huge fan!"

"Really?" Rachel asked surprised, but quickly recovered, taking the girl's hand and stammered, "I mean- why thank you! It's always great to meet my fans!"

"Excuse me," Blaine interrupted, "why are you wearing a Dalton blazer?"

"Because I go there," she answered matter of factly.

"Uh what do you mean?" He asked. "You're a girl. It's an all boys prep school."

Kurt elbowed his fiancé in the ribs, but he ignored it.

"I know," Jane said. "My dad went to Dalton. And two of my uncles."

"That's nice," Blaine said, still wondering what was going on.

"But then here I was," Jane continued, "stuck at one of the lowest-performing public schools in Ohio, with no arts, and no music. So my parents brought a Title IX lawsuit against Dalton Academy ... and won."

"That's shocking," Blaine said. Kurt elbowed him on the ribs again, harder this time, and he corrected himself. "I mean, that's-that's amazing."

"Thanks, that's nice to hear. Anyway," she continued her story. "I just came from a meeting when I happened to see you all here."

"What kind of meeting," Blaine asked.

"I talked to the Dean of Performing Arts," she answered, "and he said I should talk to the Warbler Advisor."

"The Warblers have an advisor now?" Blaine asked surprised. "What happened to the council?"

"On they still have that too," Jane answered. "But after a doping incident a couple years ago, the administration decided that they would benefit from the influence of a slightly older mentor's influence. So now they hire an alum to be their advisor and supervise them, reporting any problems back to the Board of Trustees."

"Oh," Blaine answered, "that makes sense. I don't understand why you'd want to talk to this Advisor."

He took a drink of his coffee.

"I want to be a Warbler," Jane said, matter-of-factly.

Blaine choked on his coffee, spitting some of it up.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to be a Warbler," he repeated.

"Excellent," Rachel said.

"Not so fast," Blaine said. "The Warblers are steeped in tradition as an all male a cappella singing group."

"So... " Rachel said. "You cannot be on the wrong side of history here. I mean, you of all people should know that."

"Well, I know," Blaine said, sheepishly. "I just think that tradition is important, too, - you know?"

"- Yeah, well, some traditions are meant to be broken," Jane insisted.

"Look," Blaine tried to explain. "the Warblers are a very old organization. I mean, they've been around since the War of 1812. When Francis Scott Key sang "The Star-Spangled Banner" to an ailing President William Henry Harrison on his deathbed, the Warblers sung behind him."

"They have to let you try out," Rachel said, ignoring Blaine.

"Well, they won't," Jane informed him. "The Warbler Advisor literally laughed in my face!"

"That's terrible," Kurt said.

"Why don't you join us," Rachel invited her.

Jane smiled and sat down.

"So enough about me," Jane said. "What are you doing back in Ohio? Visiting family?"

"Yes," Rachel answered, "that too. But the main reason we are all here is to help with recruiting students to relaunch the Glee Club at our Alma Mater, William McKinley High School-"

"-The New Directions?" Jane asked, surprised. "You're re-launching the New Directions?"

"You've heard of it?" Kurt asked.

"Of course!" Jane said, shocked. "Anyone who follows the High School Show Choir Circuit knows about the New Directions. They were the National Champions three years ago, and the First Runner Ups the following year, after which they dropped out of competition."

"We were canceled due to budgetary costs and a change in priorities at the school," Blaine informed her.

"-And the fact that our principal was a real bitch," Kurt interrupted

"I was a member both years," Blaine finished. "And Rachel and Kurt graduated the year we won."

"So you guys are relaunching the New Directions?" Jane asked. "How many students do you have?"

"Seven so far," Kurt answered. "But there are a few more prospects. We are confident that we will be up to twelve soon."

"Would it be alright if I auditioned?" Jane asked.

"Really?" Rachel responded. "You want to audition for New Directions?"

"My parents would be willing to let me transfer there if it's what I want," Jane explained. "It's academically on par with any private school in the state. I appreciate the support, but even if they let me on the Warblers, I'll be fighting for every vocal breakout.

"Yeah, you'll be fighting that fight anywhere," Kurt told her, remembering his rivalries with Rachel and Mercedes.

"Yeah," Jane said, "but at least there, it'll be a fair fight. What do you say?"

"Auditions are Friday at 4:00," Rachel answered, smiling.

== Artie's Bedroom, Wednesday Evening

Artie and Kitty were laying together in his bed. Their clothing was strewn on the floor. Her head lay on his bare chest and his hand caressed her lower back. Their skin glistened with sweat. Their hair is disheveled and her makeup was slightly smeared.

Artie's other hand caressed her cheek. She met his gaze.

"I've missed that," she told him, leaning in to kiss him passionately.

"Mmm, so have I," he told her.

"I'm so relaxed now," she told him. "I've been letting the stress of trying to get the Glee Club going again get to me."

"Yeah," Artie told her. "But you don't need to. The other Alumni and I are here to help."

"I know," she said. "But we shouldn't need to depend on you. We should have been able to do it ourselves."

"Kitty," Artie said, meeting her gaze again. "Other than the first year, in the past Glee Club has always started the year with most of the required members. That first year Rachel was the only one who had ever been in a Glee Club before, Mercedes had only sang in the church choir, and I think even Kurt had minimal experience performing in front of a group. It was completely new to the rest of us. But we learned. We were short members too, up until just before Sectionals when we unexpectedly got an infusion of members from the football team. You've got seven experienced performers already. You got the first two on your own. We'll help you get as close to twelve as we can, and once the club starts performing around the school regularly, more will come out or the woodwork like Puck, Mike, and Matt did.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Absolutely," he said. "I have confidence in you."

"I love you so much," she said, kissing him again. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I love you too," he said.

"You're sticking around until my birthday, right?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he said. "Definitely." One of their earliest bonding moments had happened two years ago when he remembered her 16th birthday when no one else at school did, and they weren't even really friends at that point.

"I don't know for sure about the rest of the Alumni," he reminded her, "but I'm here for another week and a half."

Kitty kissed him again and extended her arm towards the open drawer of the bedside table, intending to retrieve another condom, when she saw the alarm clock.

"Damm," she said, agitated, "it's after nine-thirty. I have to go!"

"Wait," Artie called out.

"If I'm not home before ten," she told him, gathering up her clothing, "my dad will kill me." She began putting her clothes back on. "Or worse, kill you." She continued to put her clothes on haphazardly.

"Just think," he told her, "next years in New York we won't need to worry about that."

She pulled her shirt on over her head, and leaned over to give him a goodbye kiss.

"I can't wait," she told him, and moments later she dashed out of the room.

# # # # #

Author's Endnote: I know this is more of an ensemble piece, but it's still part of The Wildebrams Saga, so I had to check in on Kitty and Artie's relationship.

Stay tuned, more to come!


	7. Ch 07 - Things Are Looking Up

The Wildebrams Saga 3:

NEW, New Directions

CHAPTER 7: Things Are Looking Up (Auditions - Pt 5)

Author's Notes: It's time for some of the other season 4 newbies to get some attention. Sorry about the delay in updating this guys, I wanted to make sure that I got it right. Hopefully it's worth the wait.

# # # # #

== WMHS Hallway, Thursday Morning

Marley Rose was walking down the hallway towards her next class when she heard a female voice singing.

"You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all. You started messing with my head until I hit a wall."

Intrigued, Marley rushed up to find out who the beautiful voice belonged to. As she approached the sound she saw that it came from none other than Marissa Flores who was standing in front of her locker, earbuds in her ears, belting out the popular Demi Lovato song:

[ Marissa ]

Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known

That you would walk, you would walk out the door

Marley walked up to the girl and joined her on the next stanza.

[ Marissa and Marley ]

Said we were done, you met someone and rubbed it in my face

Cut to the punch, she broke your heart, and then she ran away

I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known

That I would talk, I would talk

Marissa realized that someone was singing along with her and pulled out her earbuds.

"Wow," Marley said. "That was really amazing!"

"Um...thanks?" Marissa answered, skeptically.

"I had no idea you were such a good singer," Marley continued. "Why don't you audition for Glee Club?"

"I think you know why…" Marissa said.

"Ryder…." Marley said.

"And you," Marissa added.

"M-me?" Marley asked, clearly surprised.

"It's pretty obvious that you hate me," Marissa answered.

"I don't hate you!" Marley said, defensively.

"Yes you do," Marissa told her. "You could barely stand to be in the same room with me in Drama Club last year."

"I was just a little uncomfortable with how readily you expressed your obvious feelings for Ryder," Marley admitted.

"Why?" Marissa asked. "The boy is obviously head over heels for you. He has been ever since I met him, and despite my best efforts, he's rebuffed me at every turn. It's taken me a while, but I've accepted that he's never going to have those feelings for me.

"But I don't want to have to sit in Glee Club with you every day and watch the two of you moon over each other, and be reminded of the fact that the only guy I've ever liked at this school won't give me the time of day. Once a week, once Drama Club starts up again, will be more than enough!"

"But you're so good!" Marley said.

"I'm not interested," Marissa said flatly and continued gathering her books.

The two girls just stood there thinking about what the other had said as Marissa finished gathering her books and supplies, and finally Marley broke the silence. "Look Marissa, I really want you to join Glee Club. Would you at least think about it? I'll talk to Ryder and we will try to lay off the PDA when you're around out of respect to you."

"I don't know," Marissa answered, skeptically. Since being together officially almost a year before, Marley and Ryder had been pretty heavy on the PDA. She didn't know if she would've really be able to take it if that continued.

"Please," Maely plead. "Just think about it."

"Okay," Marissa relented. "I'll think about it."

"Good," Marley said, smiling. "I'll text you with the details of the next audition time."

"Auditions?" Marissa hadn't expected to have to audition.

"Yeah," Marley said. "Don't worry it's just a formality. The others just have to hear you sing. I'll sing with you if you want."

"Oh, Okay"

As Marley turned to walk away, Marissa asked, "You aren't going to send me to a crackhouse are you?"

"A crackhouse?" Marley asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Marissa answered, "I heard this story about how one of for original New Directions tricked this girl who intimidated her into going to a crack house instead of wherever auditions were really being held."

"No," Marley answered, "no crackhouse. It will be in the auditorium or choir room as usual."

"You know," Marly added, "If you're interested, I could maybe help you find a boyfriend to help you get your mind off of Ryder and I."

"You'd do that?" Marissa asked.

"Sure," Marley told the younger girl. "There are always cute boys in Glee Club."

As she continued down the hall, Marley marveled at what Marissa had told her. The story had Rachel Berry written all over it. The more she learned about the original New Directions, the more thankful she was that she wasn't a member at the time.

== WMHS Auditorium, Thursday Afternoon

Rachel led Jane out into the stage.

"Now that your transfer papers are filed," Rachel told Jane, "I want to make sure that you have the best opportunity to do well in your audition tomorrow, so let's get started."

"Okay," Jane answered, smiling. She couldn't believe she was being mentored by Rachel Berry!

"Center stage," Rachel instructed.

Jane complied, taking her place.

"All right," Rachel began. "It's a packed house. Show me your presence."

Jane complied, coming alive on to stage with her presence.

"Okay, keep your back straight." She adjusted the younger girl's posture. "You have to command the audience with your body language. Keep your head up.

And make eye contact. Even if there's a hundred people out there, you have to make a personal connection. You have to make each person feel like they have a one-on-one connection with you.

"And, most important," she finished, "your song."

"Well," Jane said, "my family has a tradition of singing "Up, Up and Away," which is bad because-"

"Let me see your phone," Rachel requested.

Jane handed it to her, and Rachel began going through it.

"Oh, well Janelle Monáe's "Tightrope" has the most plays," Rachel observed.

"Oh, my God," Jane gushed, "she's incredible."

"Well," Rachel told her, "I think you found your audition song."

"Oh," Jane said, surprised. "Okay, do you really think I can tackle that song?"

"You can if you think you can," Rachel answered. "Your attitude is half the battle!"

Jane smiled.

"From the top."

== WMHS Hallway, Thursday Afternoon

Marley and Mercedes walked down the hall talking.

"So how's the songwriting going?" Mercedes asked the younger girl.

"Okay I guess," Marley told her with a shrug.

"Just okay?" Mercedes probed, a concerned look on her face.

"Well I keep submitting my songs to these contests…"

"Why do you keep putting yourself through that?" Mercedes asked. "If they don't like your work, to hell with them!"

"Because I want to get them published so maybe an established artist will see them, and I might have a chance of hearing them on the radio one day," Marley answered.

"Girl," Mercedes told her. "A word of advice: the only way you're going to get your message out there is if you do it yourself."

"That's easy for you to say, Miss Number 89 on iTunes!" Marley told her playfully.

"That's right," Mercedes said, "I am number 89 on iTunes, because I never gave up. I was lucky I had friends, one friend in particular, Sam, who pushed me out of my comfort zone and got me noticed."

Mercedes pulled out her phone, open YouTube, and play the video of Disco Inferno that Sam had our online.

"Mercedes Inferno?" Marley read, skeptically.

"A few weeks before graduation," Mercedes chuckled and explained, "several of us seniors were having a hard time deciding what was next for us, so Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester crafted a Glee Club lesson based upon the Saturday Night Fever soundtrack, because the main character was also at a crossroads in his life.-"

"-Coach Sylvester?" Marley asked, skeptically.

"Yeah," Mercedes told her, "She was going through a rare streak of being nice to the New Directions, and actually played a role in helping us win Nationals. I personally wouldn't have been on stage at all, after a case of food poisoning the day before we were scheduled to perform, if it weren't for her help."

"Well, as part of that week's lesson, I sang that song, and while it wasn't unusual for club members to record those performances, it was unheard of for someone to upload the video to YouTube and make it public without their consent."

Marley was shocked! "Sam actually did that to you?" She couldn't believe that Sam would do something like that!

"Yeah," Mercedes confirmed, "and when I found out, at first my reaction was a lot like yours. I was shocked and felt like my trust had been betrayed. But then he showed me the comments. There were thousands of likes and comments and the only negative one from some guy who thought that "Mercedes Inferno" was a car fail video."

Marley chuckled.

"I had convinced myself that only my friends and Mr. Schue thought that I was good," Mercedes continued. "I thought that I was a big fish in a tiny pond, and that outside McKinley no one else would think I was any good, but Sam showed me that a whole lot more people did too. And as it turned out, an assistant record producer also saw my video and showed it to his boss, signed me to a recording contract. Now that first deal didn't work out because as it turned out they wanted to market something that I wasn't selling, but it got me in the door and paved the way for where I am now."

Marley smiled.

"Now," Mercedes said, "about you. I have to get back to LA on Saturday. But I'll be back here for Sectionals. I want you to have some of your songs ready. Pick out some that have deep meaning for you personally, and we'll talk about them."

Marley gave Mercedes a big hug, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome girl," Mercedes told her young protege, "I've got your back."

== WMHS Choir Room, Friday Morning

Once again Will had gathered the Alumni for a status report.

"Okay, guys progress report," he said. "How's it going with the new recruits?"

"Horrible," Tina said.

"It ain't working," Puck added.

"It's not good, Mr. Schue," Mercedes said. "Glee Club has fallen so far at this school, we're not gonna be able to get anyone to join-."

"I'm singing out," the mysterious voice sang.

"There's the voice again," Rachel said.

"Oh! Dudes," Sam said, "he's in the showers in the locker room. They're always in the showers."

"Shh!" Everyone else hissed.

"We've already looked there," Rachel reminded him, rising to her feet.

Once again Rachel walked out of the classroom following the voice, except this time everyone else followed her.

== WMHS Hallways, Friday morning

Rachel and the Alumni followed the sound of the voice.

"Oh, can you hear me now, can you hear me now? I'm singing out O-Oh oh Oh, God."

== WMHS Library, Friday Morning

The Alumni fanned out and managed to track down the student in question in the library. It was Roderick, the loner, overweight student with the Beats headset perpetually attached to his ears that Rachel had talked to a few days before, but had managed to scare off.

"O-oh oh!" He sang. With his earphones on as they approached.

When he finally, noticed them approach him from three sides, he seemed scared of them. They were a pretty intimidating group and all has these crazy looking smiles on their faces.

"Oh, God," he said, taking his earphones off. "Are you guys gonna beat me up? 'Cause I just need a second to get in the fetal position."

He began to get down on his knees.

"No, no, we-we heard you singing," Rachel told him, gesturing for him to get back on his feet. But he continued to sit on the floor.

"Yeah, you're amazing," Mercedes added.

"Dude," Artie told him. "You've got to audition for the glee club."

"Why?" He scoffed. "So people can make fun of me more than they already do? Even the former principal calls me 'White Precious'."

Puck chuckled, physically helping him to his feet. "Come here, you are precious."

"Well," Mercedes responded, "all anybody cares about in Glee Club is the way you sing."

"Look," he told them, "I have designed my entire life around people not noticing me."

"Yeah," Tina told him, "I used to be the same way. I even invented a fake stutter, so that people would avoid me. But when I'm with these people, they remind me of the best parts of myself. And they would never make fun of me."

"Mmm, not to her face, no way," Brittney said, only half joking.

"You're the poster child for Glee Club," Rachel pleaded. "You're why Mr. Schue started the club in the first place. I-It's a place where misfits can fit in. Will you please try out? I'm really sorry that I came on so strong. But you can sing whatever you want."

"Yeah," Kurt added, smiling. "I guarantee you're gonna get in."

Artie chuckled.

"Look at all of us," Quinn added. "We're all so different, and yet there's nothing that we wouldn't do for each other. We're all just a phone call away. And that is because we took a chance on Glee Club. And that's something that you deserve as well." She and Artie shared an affectionate knowing look.

Several other Alumni nodded in agreement.

After a few more moments of consideration, he finally relented.

"Okay," he said.

Everyone cheered. Roderick smiled. Puck patted him on the back.

"Shh!" The elderly librarian said and walked off.

The second she was out of earshot, Roderick and the alumni all lost it.

# # # # #

Author's Endnote: Okay folks, with a lot of help from the alumni, we've almost got enough potential recruits for a full Glee Club. Will they show my for auditions this time? Will they be good enough to get in? Find out in the next chapter!


	8. Ch 08 - Welcome To The New Directions

The Wildebrams Saga 3:

NEW, New Directions

CHAPTER 8: Welcome To The New Directions (Auditions - Pt 6)

Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay in updating this guys, I wanted to make sure that I got it right. Hopefully it's worth the wait. Read on to find out who actually decides to audition for and join the New Directions. Will they finally have their minimum of 12 before the Alumni have to return to their lives?

# # # # #

== WMHS Choir Room, Friday, 3:30 PM

Will had gathered the current New Directions and Alumni for one final status report before the auditions.

"Okay," Will started, "status report. I know it's been a tough week, but where do we stand with recruits?"

"It's a bust with the cheerleaders," Kitty informed him.

"Santana hasn't given up hope there yet," Artie added. "She, Quinn, and Brittany are off trying to convince at least some of them."

Kitty got a skeptical look.

"We know Roderick is going to audition," Rachel said.

"That is, unless he checkers out too," Puck said.

"I was talking to this one girl yesterday," Marley said. "I'm pretty sure she's going to show up."

"That's great Marley," Will said, excited.

== Friday Afternoon, WMHS Auditorium 4:00 PM

Will, The Alumni, and current New Directions members paraded into the auditorium. Will sat at the table with Kitty and Rachel next to him and the others all around.

Will was about to read the first name on the list when Santana, Brittany, and Quinn arrived with Mason and Madison McCarthy, the twin Cheerios whom they had met briefly on the football field. They were the two who Bree had insulted and who had asked about auditioning together.

"As per usual," Santana said, "my undeniable sexual magnetism has worked yet again."

Kitty gave a shocked expression.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Quinn added, "this is Mason and Madison McCarthy."

"Hey, gang," Madison said. "We're super pumped there's a glee club again. We're sorry we kinda blew you off last week."

"We just weren't sure that we'd have the time for it with our previous Cheerios commitment," Mason added. "But these three can be very persuasive!"

The two of them were very peppy and had more than a passing similarity, personality wise, to Ryan and Sharpay, characters from the movie "High School Musical", Will thought. Hopefully they would bring a nice energy to the ground…. assuming they could actually sing well with a group.

"Now, I know what you're thinking" Madison continued. "They can obviously log roll and kick toss, but can they sing? - Well, not to toot our own horns -"

"- Toot!" Mason and Madison said together.

"But," Madison continued, "we've won karaoke night at the Wapakoneta Summer Cheer Camp every year since we were three."

"It's in our blood," Mason said. "Our parents met while touring with the inspirational, world-famous singing group, Up with People."

Rachel smiled. Her dads had met the same way! She wondered if they knew each other.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Puck said, joking. "I think I've made a mistake."

But they didn't get the joke and got confused looks.

"No, it's okay," Quinn said.

"You're welcome," Puck added. "I mean, you're gonna have to audition.

We have a very rigorous process, I mean."

"Not really," Artie reminded him. "Sugar Motta was literally tone-deaf."

"Yeah," Puck reminded him, "but she was hot."

"While it is MOSTLY a formality," Will chimed in, "We do still need to hear you sing. Do you have something prepared?"

Mason and Madison looked at each other, and then turned to face him.

"Of course!" they said in unison.

"The stage is yours," Will responded, gesturing toward the vacant stage.

After ascending the stage, Madison handed their sheet music to the band.

"I'm Madison," Madison said.

"And I'm Mason," Mason added.

"And this is "It Takes Two," Madison said.

"Originally performed by Marvin Gaye and Kim Weston," Mason finished.

[Madison:]

One can have a dream, baby

[Mason:]

Two can make that dream so real

[Madison:]

One can talk about bein' in love

[Mason:]

Two can say how it really feels

[Madison:]

One can wish upon a star

[Mason:]

Two can make that wish come true, yeah

[Madison:]

One can stand alone in the dark

[Mason:]

Two can make the light shine through

[Chorus (together):]

It takes two, baby

It takes two, baby

Me and you, just takes two

It takes two, baby

It takes two, baby

To make a dream come true, just takes two

[Madison:]

One can have a broken heart, livin' in misery

[Mason:]

Two can really ease the pain like a perfect remedy

[Madison:]

One can be alone in a car, on a night like these all alone

[Mason:]

Two can make just any place seem just like bein' at home

[ Chorus (together) ]

It takes two, baby

It takes two, baby

Me and you, just takes two

It takes two, baby

It takes two, baby

To make a dream come true, just takes two

[Instrumental]

[ Together ]

Just takes two, just takes two

[Madison:]

One can go out to a movie, lookin' for a special treat

[Mason:]

Two can make that single movie somethin' really kinda sweet

[Madison:]

One can take a walk in the moonlight, thinkin' that it's really nice

[Mason:]

But two walkin' hand-in-hand is like addin' just a pinch of spice

[Chorus (together):]

It takes two, baby

It takes two, baby

Me and you, just takes two

It takes two, baby

It takes two, baby

To make a dream come true, just takes two

[Chorus (together):]

It takes two, baby

It takes two, baby

Me and you, just takes two

It takes two, baby

It takes two, baby

To make a dream come true, just takes two

The audience applauded and rose to their feet.

"Maybe they really are the Incest Twins," Puck chuckled.

Quinn elbowed him in the ribs.

"Owe!"

"All in favor?" Will asked joyously.

"Aye," everyone answered.

"Welcome to The New Directions!" Will told them with a huge smile on his face.

When everyone had settled down, Will gestured for everyone to retake their seats. He picked up the signup sheet and read the next name.

"Roderick Meeks."

Roderick walked onto the stage sheepishly with his headphones still on.

"Hey, uh, can you, can you take your headphones off?" Sam asked. "It's distracting me."

"Uh," Roderick said, "actually, I kind of need-"

"No, it's fine," Rachel interrupted, fearing they would scare him off again. "It's okay. You can keep them on."

"We get it," Will added. "Everyone has their own security blanket. We just want to hear you sing."

The music to the song "Mustang Sally" by Sam Cooke began to play. Tina, Quinn, and Santana joined him on stage, dancing behind him and singing background vocals, while the others sat in the seats and watched him.

[ Roderick ]

Mustang Sally

Uh, hey

Guess you better slow your mustang down

Oh lord

Well I said now, uh

Mustang Sally, now baby

Oh lord

Guess you better slow your mustang down

Uh

Oh, yeah

You been running all over the town now

Oh, I guess I'll have to put your flat feet on the ground

Uh

Well I said now

Listen

[ Roderick (Brittany, Quinn, and Santana) ]

All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride)

All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride)

All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride)

All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride)

[ Roderick ]

Listen here

One of these early mornings, yeah

Oh, you gonna be wiping your weeping eyes

Uh

What I said now

Look at here

I bought you a brand new mustang

A nineteen sixty five

Now you come around signifying a woman

Girl, won't you let me ride

Mustang Sally, guess you better slow your mustang down

Uh

Oh lord, look at here

You been running all over the town now

Oh, I got to put your flat feet on the ground

Uh

What I said now, yeah

Now let me say it one more time yo

[ Roderick (Brittany, Quinn, and Santana) ]

All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride)

All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride)

All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride)

All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride)

[ Roderick ]

Listen

One of these early mornings

Oh, you gonna be wiping your weeping eyes

(Brittany, Quinn, and Santana: Ride, Sally, ride) Yeah

He had nailed it! The alumni and advisors in the audience erupted in applause.

Rather than take an official vote, Will took their reaction as a vote by acclamation, and welcomed him into the club on the spot as well.

"Jane Hayward," he called, once everyone had settled down.

A skinny dark skinned woman with a giant Afro strode onto the stage. She was in regular clothing, having ditched the Dalton blazer.

Rachel and Kurt smiled.

"My name is Jane Hayward" the student said, "and I'm going to sing Tightrope by Janelle Monáe featuring Big B"

"Great a Jane," Will said. "Let's hear it!"

Jane signaled the band and the music began to play and Jane began to sing and dance around. Kurt, Blaine, Mike, and Puck joined her in stage to do backup.

[ Jane ]

Whoa

Another day

I'll take your pain away

Some people talk about you

Like they know all about you

When you get down they doubt you

And when you tipping on the scene

Yeah they talkin' about it

Cause they can't tip all on the scene with you talkin' about it

T-t-t-talkin' about it

When you get elevated

They love it or they hate it

You dance up on them haters

Keep getting funky on the scene

While they jumpin' round you

They trying to take all your dreams

But you can't allow it

Jane (Kurt, Blaine, Mike, and Puck):

Cause, baby, whether you're high or low

Whether you're high or low

You got to tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

T-t-t-tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Baby, baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)

Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)

You got to tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Now let me see you do the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

And I'm still tippin' on it

[ Jane ]

See I'm not walkin' on it

Or trying to run around it

This ain't no acrobatics

You either follow or you lead, yeah

I'm talkin' about you

I'll keep on blaming the machine, yeah

I'm talkin' about it

T-t-t-talkin' about it

I can't complain about it

I gotta keep my balance

And just keep dancing on it

We gettin funky on the scene

Yeah you know about it

Like a star on the screen

Watch me tip all on it

Jane (Kurt, Blaine, Mike, and Puck):

Then, baby, whether I'm high or low (High or low)

Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)

You gotta tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Yeah, tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Baby, baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)

Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)

Tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Baby let me see you tight rope (Tip, tip on it)

And I'm still tippin' on it

[ Jane with Kurt, Blaine, Mike, and Puck]

I tip on alligators

And little rattle snakers

But I'm another flavor

Something like a terminator

Ain't no equivocating

I fight for what I believe

Why you talkin' about it

Sh-sh-she's talkin' about it

Some calling me a sinner

Some calling me a winner

I'm calling you to dinner

Hey, you know exactly what I mean

Yeah I'm talking about you

You can rock or you can leave

Watch me tip without you

[ Jane (Kurt, Blaine, Mike, and Puck) ]

Now-now-now whether I'm high or low (High or low)

Whether I'm high or low (High or low)

I'm gonna tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Oooh (Tip, tip on it)

Baby, baby, whether I'm high or low (High or low)

Low-low-low-low (High or low)

I gotta tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Now baby tip on the tightrope

You can't get too high (You can't get too high)

I said you can't get too low (You can't get too low)

Hah, cause you get too high (Cause you get too high)

No, you'll surely be low (No, you'll surely be low)

1, 2, 3, hah

Yeah, yeah

Now, maybe whether I'm high or low (High or low)

Baby whether you're high or low (High or low)

You gotta tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Yeah tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Baby, baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)

Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)

You got to tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Baby let me see your tightrope

Let me hear

Oh, oh, oh, oh

You-you

Hoo, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You got to give it up, oh

Oooooo yeah, yeah

You've got to stay on the scene

Yeah, yeah

Tightrope

Hey, yeah, yeah

Jane was also quickly and unanimously voted into the club.

"And finally we have," Will read, "Melissa Flores?"

"She won't show," Ryder said.

"Yes she will," Marley told him.

To Ryder's surprise, Marissa strode onto the stage.

"Um, Hi," Marissa started, sheepishly. "I'm sorry I kinda blew you off last week. I wasn't sure if this was something that I really wanted to do. But a friend convinced me to give it a try."

Marissa and Marley shared a look. Ryder marveled at his girlfriend. He reached for her hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. To his surprise, she let go of his hands after only a few moments. He turned his head to look at her, but she was faced forward, smiling at the stage. He decided to asked her about it later.

"Whenever you're ready Marissa," Will told her, gesturing to the stage.

Marissa stepped up onto the stage and handed her music to the band. Then Marley surprised everyone by joining the younger girl on stage.

The band began to play "Really Don't Care" by Demi Lovato.

[ Marissa ]

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all

You started messing with my head until I hit a wall

[ Marley ]

Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known

That you would walk, you would walk out the door

[ Marissa ]

Hey!

[ Marissa and Marley ]

Said we were done, you met someone and rubbed it in my face

Cut to the punch, she broke your heart, and then she ran away

I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known

That I would talk, I would talk

[ Marissa ]

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

[ Marissa ]

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

[ Marissa ]

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

[ Marissa ]

You can take your words and all your lies

[ Marissa and Marley ]

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

[ Marissa ]

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you

[ Marley ]

You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you

[ Marley ]

Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore

[ Marley ]

You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I wont be running scared

I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air

And make you understand, and make you understand

You had your chance, had your chance

[ Marissa ]

But even if the stars and moon collide

[ Marley ]

I never want you back into my life

[ Marissa ]

You can take your words and all your lies

[ Marley ]

Oh oh oh I really don't care

[ Marissa ]

But even if the stars and moon collide

[ Marley ]

I never want you back into my life

[ Marissa ]

You can take your words and all your lies

[ Marissa and Marley ]

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

[ Marissa ]

Yeah, listen up

Hey, hey never look back, dumbstruck boy, ego intact

Look boy, why you so mad

Second gets in, but shoulda hit that

Hey Missy you picked the wrong lover

Shoulda picked that one is cuter than the other

I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster

Kick it to the curb, take a polaroid picture

[ Marissa ]

But even if the stars and moon collide

[ Marley ]

I never want you back into my life

[ Marissa ]

You can take your words and all your lies

[ Marley ]

Oh oh oh I really don't care

[ Marissa ]

Even if the stars and moon collide

[ Marley ]

I never want you back into my life

[ Marissa ]

You can take your words and all your lies

[ Marissa and Marley ]

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

[ Marissa ]

Oh oh oh

[ Marley ]

I really don't care

[ Marissa ]

Oh oh oh

[ Marissa and Marley ]

I really don't care

The crowd erupted in applause. Marley and Marissa hugged.

"Welcome to the New Directions!" Will exclaimed, smiling, once again taking the crowd's reaction as a vote by acclamation.

"Any luck with Spencer?" Will asked Sam and Kurt, who just shook their heads.

"He's just not interested," Sam said, "I'm sorry Mr. Schue."

"Don't be," Will told his former student. "It's his loss, and we need to focus on the future and who ARE here."

Will and the others joined Marley and Marissa on the stage.

"I'm really happy you're all here," Will addressed all of the students. "I can tell that this is the start of something really special!" He then turned to the visiting Alumni. "I know that most of you have to go back to your regular lives now, but the students and I can't tell you how grateful we are for your help."

"- Get over here," he gestured to everyone "- Let's hug."

"- Bring it in," Ryder said.

"- Get in for this," Marley added.

"Come in, you guys, bring it in!" Ryder said again.

"Start getting comfortable with group hugs," Kitty finished.

All 12 members of the New New Directions hugged together in one giant knot of arms and legs with Will in the middle. The visiting alumni encircled the group and smiled.

== WMHS Hallway, Friday 5:00 PM

A few minutes later, Will strode out into the hallway and let out a big sigh and posted the list on the bulletin board:

NEW DIRECTIONS 2014-2015

(UPDATED)

Unique Adams

Marissa Flores

Jane Hayward

Samantha Hughes

Ryder Lynn

Madison McCarthy

Mason McCarthy

Roderick Meeks

Betty Pillsbury

Jake Puckerman

Marley Rose

Kitty Wilde, Captain

Please join us in the choir room

Monday 3:30 for our next rehearsal!

The New Directions finally had their twelve members!

== WMHS Various Locations, 5:05 PM

The alumni and new New Directions celebrated by performing Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zero while parading down the hallway starting in the choir room, some on foot and some riding on a golf cart.

[ Alumni ]

Hey!

[ Marley ]

Alabama, Arkansas

I do love my Ma and Pa

Not the way that I do love you

[ Alumni ]

Hey!

[ Ryder ]

Well, holy moly, me, oh, my

You're the apple of my eye

Girl, I've never loved one like you

[ Alumni ]

Ho!

[ Samantha (with Betty) ]

Man, oh, man, you're my best friend

I'll scream it to the nothingness

(There ain't nothing that I need)

[ Alumni ]

Ho!

[ Kitty and Jake ]

Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie

Chocolate candy, my, oh, my

[ Marissa ]

There ain't nothing please me more than you

[ Madison and Mason ]

Home, let me come home

[ New Directions]

Home is wherever I'm with you

Home, let me come home

[ New Directions ]

Home is wherever I'm with you

[ Alumni ]

Ho, ho, ho, ho

[ Roderick and Jane ]

La, la, la, la

Take me home

(Jane: Daddy) (Roderick: Momma)

I'm coming home

[ New Directions ]

Ho!

[ Mason ]

I'll follow you into the park

Through the jungle, through the dark

Girl, I've never loved one like you

[ New Directions and Alumni ]

Hey!

[ Madison ]

Moats and boats and waterfalls

Alleyways and payphone calls

I've been everywhere with you (Mason: Hey, that's true)

[ Alumni ]

Hey!

The parade of glee club members went through the locker room where they happened to see Spencer who couldn't resist tapping his foot to the beat, despite his supposed lack of interest in joining.

[ Marissa ]

Laugh until we think (with Unique: we'll die)

Barefoot on a (with Unique: summer night)

Never could be sweeter than with you

[ Marissa and Unique ]

Then they went back out into the hallways and kept on.

[ New Directions ]

Hey!

[ Jane ]

And in the streets we run a free

Like it's only

[ Jane with Roderick ]

You and me

Geez, you're something to see

[ Alumni ]

Hey, hey

[ Alumni and New Directions ]

Hey, home, let me come home

Home is wherever I'm with you

Hey, home, let me come home

Home is when I'm alone with you

Bree stood next to the bulletin board watching as the group passed by. She turned away, noticing the glee club sign up sheet, realizing that they had twelve members now. She scoffed at it, and suddenly reached out, tearing it off the wall, crumpling it up and tossing it aside. Then she walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

[ Kitty ]

Alabama,

[ Ryder ]

Arkansas

[ Marley ]

I do love my Ma and Pa

[ Kitty, Ryder, and Marley ]

Moats and boats and waterfalls

[ Alumni and New Directions ]

Home is when I'm alone with you

# # # # #

Author's Endnote: There we have it! Thanks to the visiting alumni and their own ingenuity, The New Directions finally have twelve members! I selected a mix of original and familiar characters. What does everyone think?

NEW New Directions Cast List:

Will Schuester (Matthew Morrison)

Sue Sylvester (Jane Lynch)

Principal Figgins (Iqbal Theba)

Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet)

Kitty Wilde (Becca Tobin)

Marley Rose (Melissa Benoist)

Ryder Lynn (Blake Jenner, from TGP2)

Jake Puckerman (Jacob Artist)

Unique Adams (Alex Newell, from TGP1)

Betty Pillsbury (Ali Stroker, from TGP2)

Samantha Hughes (Lily Mae Harrington, from TGP2)

Spencer Porter (Marshall Williams)

Marissa Flores (Ginny Gardner)

Bree Campbell (Erin Westbrook)

Mason McCarthy (Billie Lewis Jr.)

Madison McCarthy (Laura Dreyfuss)

And Introducing:

Roderick Meeks (Noah Guthrie)

Jane Hayward (Samantha Marie Ware)


End file.
